Pokemon World Championship R2
by Zlerj Deoxis
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado para Dawn y Red quienes ya han formado una familia y ahora es tiempo de que el viaje de su pequeña hija Mia comience, sin embargo el mundo en el que este viaje se desarrolla esta sumido en el fuego de la guerra... AU/OC/Continuacion/ HISTORIA INCONCLUSA
1. R2 Capitulo 1

"_**De la paz se puede esperar todo, de la guerra nada más que desastre…"**_

_** Simón Bolívar.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo 1: Siguiendo el viaje de una nueva novata.

Los motores del helicóptero de batalla resonaban desde la distancia, cuatro maquinas sobrevolaban los grises cielos a las afueras de ciudad Goldenrod en la región Jotho, todas con el emblema característico del primer ministro: el corazón dorado dentro del rombo coronado por la cresta que es el emblema distintivo de la región.

En la nave de batalla central se encuentra aquel hombre sombrío que sonríe mientras su asistente lo mira fijamente con la vista preocupada a diferencia del primer ministro.

-¿Aun dudas?- pregunto la máxima autoridad de la región Jotho a su asistente.

-No me queda claro ¿por qué haremos esto señor?-

-¿Crees en el destino Josh?, hace años cuando estuve en la prisión de Ancorash por haber sido miembro del equipo Rocket compartí celda con un hombre que murió hace tiempo, un hombre sabio a quien estime mucho… ambos teníamos el mismo enemigo, ese hombre que no compartía nuestra visión del mundo y de lo que la verdadera paz realmente es… mi maestro compartió su sabiduría conmigo, sabiduría que me ayudo a llegar a donde estoy. Ahora quiero compartir el éxito y la prosperidad de la región Jotho con el mundo… pero esos estúpidos mandatarios de las otras regiones no comparten nuestra visión de prosperidad, nos han insultado y atacado con su terrorismo por mucho tiempo, así mañana después de años de preparación y logística la región Jotho emergerá como la mejor región del mundo- mencionaba el mandatario a su asistente mientras las maquinas voladoras comenzaban a sobrevolar lo que parecía un enorme campamento militar. Miles de hombres y Pokémon junto con maquinas voladoras de diversos tipos, todos enfundados en uniformes de batalla. Un ejército vasto y experimentado que había sido aparentemente amasado durante años, un ejército que ahora se veía listo y coreaba al unisonó un canto de batalla mientras el helicóptero del primer ministro volaba sobre el campamento.

-¿Pero por que mañana Chris?... mañana mi hijo inicia su viaje Pokémon…- replico el asistente a su mandatario.

-Vamos a cambiar el mundo, no somos tiranos ni asesinos… en esta época del año es cuando menos viajeros hay en las regiones, los novatos inician sus viajes mañana, es por eso que quiero evitar que se alejen mucho de sus hogares… no quiero que haya daños colaterales con futuros entrenadores… después de todo esperamos resistencia masiva…- respondió el mandatario mientras la maquina voladora en la que viajaba aterrizo y el supremo comandante tomo posición frente a sus generales.

-Los Rangers de la región que se negaban a cooperar han sido apresados tal y como lo ordeno señor- menciono uno de los generales mientras el primer ministro con su elegante vestimenta sonreía al ver que su plan estaba siendo ejecutado tal y como lo había previsto.

El cielo gris de la región atenuaba la luz del atardecer mientras se preparaban para algo que nunca antes se había visto en el mundo… no a esa escala… después de incontables años de paz, Jotho había reunido un enorme ejercito que ahora estaba esperando las últimas palabras de motivación de su líder antes de partir a tierras lejanas y esparcir el fuego de la guerra…

Los tiempos de paz estaban a punto de terminar…

La luz radiante de la mañana rompe la oscuridad en las afueras de ciudad Corazonada en la región Sinnoh en una interminable danza esquivando los altos arboles de la zona y llegando finalmente hasta esa acogedora y única vivienda que hay sobre la colina. Las aves Pokémon comienzan a trinar creando una melodía hermosa mientras las personas despiertan ante las luces y sonidos de la naturaleza.

Dentro de la casa una figura hace su aparición, desconcertado como es su costumbre por las mañanas, su melena esta alborotada pero la banda en su frente siempre está bien colocada en su lugar. El paso del tiempo se ha hecho obvio en el rostro del entrenador legendario quien ahora se muestra más maduro, pero no por ello diferente.

-Ya es de mañana, levántate o se te hará tarde- menciona el demonio errante al momento en que toca la puerta de una habitación.

Aun desconcertado Red Arsfield baja las escaleras en dirección hacia la planta baja de su hogar. Mientras baja levanta ese mechón de cabello que ha cubierto la cicatriz prominente de su ojo izquierdo y procede a verificar el estado de su visión en esta mañana… las cosas parecen estar bien por ahora… de repente algo atrapa la atención del joven de melena oscura y ojos profundos, un olor familiar…

-El único al que se le va a hacer tarde es a ti Red si no te apresuras- menciona alegremente una hermosa ama de casa mientras prepara un desayuno especial para ese día. La esposa del demonio errante viste un hermoso vestido largo que no se ve opacado por el delantal que la chica lleva puesto para evitar ensuciarse. La joven luce radiante y su sonrisa refleja su felicidad.

-Esta mañana te ves aun más hermosa si eso es posible Dawn- menciona el entrenador antes de besar a su esposa de manera cálida y apasionada como era su costumbre.

Por el efecto del beso la coordinadora cierra sus ojos y se queda extasiada unos instantes… para cuando puede reaccionar Red ya no está frente a ella…

Dawn sale de la casa de inmediato, como sospechaba Red se había levantado tarde nuevamente y ya casi era hora de abrir el gimnasio Corazonada, gimnasio del que Red ahora se encargaba. El líder de gimnasio aun con la boca llena por comerse el desayuno de Dawn de un solo bocado es detenido por su esposa en ese momento:

-¡Lo sabía, de nuevo vas tarde!... ¿y qué hay de Mia?-

-Amor… como te lo digo… ella ya está en edad de hacer las cosas por sí misma simplemente déjala, algún día al igual que tu hace tantos años ella debía comenzar a viajar por su cuenta… ahora ya es tarde, me voy- mencionaba el demonio errante al momento en que se tragaba todo el bocado de un solo golpe y montaba su siempre confiable Charizard.

-¡Cuídate Red!- grito Dawn al momento en que el dragón levantaba el vuelo.

-¡No te preocupes!- respondió el joven al momento de escuchar las palabras de su esposa, mientras se alejaba junto con Charizard a la distancia.

-… es cuando más me preocupo…- susurro la chica mientras observaba como aquel a quien le había entregado su corazón se alejaba en dirección a la ciudad que ahora era la recién elegida capital de la región Sinnoh.

…Ya es de mañana, levántate o se te hará tarde… hay papá, no sé cómo te atreves a decir semejantes cosas, en especial porque ya era tarde…

Las gruesas cortinas de la ventana impiden el paso de los rayos solares a la habitación que aún permanece en penumbras… el lugar esta tapizado con bastantes peluches Pokémon que están regados por toda la habitación… un completo desastre. Vagamente en el suelo se alcanza a apreciar un despertador descompuesto por un fuerte golpe… todo indica que fue arrojado… una descripción peculiar para lo que por sus colores es indudablemente el cuarto de una niña… la susodicha aun permanecía en su cama aferrándose con fuerza a las cobijas, esperanzada de conciliar el sueño nuevamente… levantarse definitivamente no es una cualidad de los Arsfield… aunque todo cambia súbitamente cuando la niña recuerda que hoy comienza su viaje Pokémon.

De golpe se levanta de la cama, solo para aterrizar en el suelo después de tropezar con el desorden que tiene en su habitación. La niña alista sus ropas rápidamente y su melena corta y oscura igual que la de su padre. Sus ojos azules aun están aun bastante ojerosos… pero después de unos minutos ese efecto tiende a desaparecer, así que no le da mucha importancia. La niña se coloca su falda corta, medias y blusa favoritas, todas pertenecen al uniforme que usaba cuando asistía a la escuela de coordinación de su madre. Cuando todo el ritual esta completo la niña regresa hasta su cama, visitando el suelo en un par de ocasiones… el desorden en su recamara es tal que incluso para ella resulta imposible caminar sin tropezar… cuando finalmente llega, toma de una cómoda una inconfundible Pokebola a la que se dirige:

-Hoy es el día-

Dawn entra nuevamente en la casa después de haberse despedido de Red. Una vez adentro la coordinadora observa a la pequeña, quien ya esta lista y al igual que su padre se encuentra devorando el desayuno de forma apresurada… hasta que vio entrar a su madre.

-¿Ya se fue papá?- pregunta la niña con la boca llena.

-Mia Arsfield, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no hables con la boca llena… o que no comas de esa manera?- pregunta Dawn con un tono maternal pero dejando ver su molestia ante la actitud de su hija

-¡Papá lo hace muy seguido y a él no le dices nada!- replica de inmediato la niña de ojos soñadores.

Dawn cierra los ojos y se cubre la frente mientras suspira… su pequeña la saca de sus casillas en muchas ocasiones…

-Ya hablare con tu padre acerca de eso… y espero que ya estés lista, el profesor Oak no te esperara todo el día para darte tu Pokedex Internacional-

La madre comenzó a enlistar las cosas que la pequeña necesitaría para iniciar su viaje… y quedo sorprendida al ver que la pequeña tenia cubiertos todos los aspectos, a diferencia de ella misma cuando inicio.

-¿Ropa?-

-Lista, tres cambios-

-¿Medicina?-

-Botiquín, todo cubierto-

-¿Vestido de noche?-

-… Mamá ya habíamos hablado de esto… no quiero ser coordinadora, quiero participar en batallas como papá-

-¿Y qué hay de tu Bellosom?, es un Pokémon perfecto para una coordinadora-

-Mamá, no participare en coordinación, no me gusta… tal vez lo considere después pero por ahora quiero seguir mi propio camino- agrega la niña mientras su Pokémon Bellosom sube hasta sus brazos y es cargado con mucho cariño por la pequeña.

La niña finalmente da un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se despide por última vez de la coordinadora legendaria de la región Sinnoh. Mientras la pequeña se aleja de su hogar Dawn se pone nostálgica pensando en todo lo que le ha ocurrido hasta este momento de su vida en que su hija ya tiene 10 años, suficiente edad para viajar por el mundo y escribir su propia historia.

Hoy es ese día, el día en que mi pequeña Mia comienza su viaje… hasta aquí llega mi historia, pero comienza una nueva historia, la de la nueva generación…. Un nuevo amanecer ha roto con la oscuridad del pasado… la vida continua… pero lo que nunca me imagine es que el mundo cambiaria tanto… la historia de esta nueva generación… seria escrita con sangre…

Mia camina lentamente con gracia y un poco de torpeza a través del camino que la llevara hasta cuidad Corazonada haciéndose fantasías acerca del futuro pues en su mente lo único que puede pensar es en su batalla con el líder del gimnasio Corazonada, el gimnasio que se dice es el más difícil de conquistar en todo el mundo, aquel gimnasio del cual su padre es el líder. Con su Pokémon Bellosom en sus brazos la pequeña tararea alegremente mientras observa los altos edificios de ciudad corazonada a la distancia.

La nueva capital de la región Sinnoh es radiante, sus altos edificios contrastan con las pequeñas casas que se encuentran en los alrededores. El cielo este día es hermoso y las escazas nubes que hay contrastan perfectamente con el ambiente. Mia dirige su mirada hacia el cielo como es su costumbre y continua su camino de manera alegre con la vista aun hacia el firmamento y observando la forma que las nubes adquieren, detalle que la hace tropezar en más de una ocasión junto con su Pokémon sin embargo la niña sonríe y continua con su camino torpemente y sin aprender su lección como es su mala costumbre.

Las calles de la ciudad comienzan a llenarse de personas que se dirigen a sus empleos y labores, la capital es una gran ciudad donde las personas siempre llenan las calles, hecho ante el cual la pequeña entrenadora comienza a caminar con mucho más cuidado para evitar chocar con la gente, pero sin perder la alegría que la caracteriza.

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad donde está el estadio nacional Corazonada que alguna vez fue cede de un campeonato mundial la pequeña Mia revisa su pokewach donde tiene el mapa con la dirección a la que se dirige… sin embargo a pesar de los adelantos tecnológicos con los que la niña cuenta de poco le sirven si heredo la pésima ubicación de su madre…

Mia gira constantemente el mapa y con cada giro la niña se pierde más en las intrincadas calles de ciudad corazonada. La desesperación comienza a hacerse presente en la pequeña quien a pesar de buscar el laboratorio del profesor termina en la entrada sur de la ciudad, el aparentemente lugar más alejado de donde se supone que debía estar.

-Bellosom… creo que viajar no es tan sencillo como pensaba…- menciona preocupada la niña al Pokémon que carga en sus brazos quien se deprime de la misma manera reflejando lo apegados que son el monstruo y la niña.

-¿Oye amiguita disculpa, podrías decirme hacia donde queda el gimnasio Corazonada?- escucho Mia mientras se lamentaba por sus pésimas habilidades de viajera. La voz era muy firme, segura y varonil pero también poseía cierto toque de dulzura. La pequeña observo que había un viajero frente a ella, su rostro mostraba experiencia a pesar de lo que veía era un niño no mucho mayor a ella, su pelirroja melena le recordaba mucho a la de su propio padre al igual que la banda que se colocaba cubriendo su frente, sin embargo sus ojos eran sumamente diferentes a los del campeón legendario.

-¿Qué ocurre?... ¿No eres de por aquí?- añadió el joven a la niña que se mantuvo en silencio observando por bastante tiempo al igual que su Pokémon que estaba en sus brazos.

-A yo… ¡Sí!, Vivo en las afueras de la ciudad pero no salgo mucho y…- respondió Mia antes de ser interrumpida por el viajero.

-¿Estas perdida?-

-¡No!, ¡Claro que no!... es solo que es mi primer viaje sola y no estoy muy bien orientada…-

-Entonces estas perdida- respondió el viajero para infortunio de la entrenadora quien miraba con molestia al joven que le hablaba con la verdad.

-Tienes un mapa de la ciudad en tu pokewach según imagino… ¿qué tal si te acompaño a dónde vas?, así podre conocer la ciudad y utilizar tu mapa para después dirigirme al gimnasio- menciono el joven pelirrojo. Después de pensarlo un instante y al ver que su orientación no era la mejor Mia decidió aceptar la propuesta del viajero después de todo al ver sus ojos parecía que no tenia malas intenciones.

La niña acerco la muñeca donde tenía el reloj y en un pequeño instante el viajero ya estaba ubicado y supo donde estaba su destino al igual que el lugar donde la nueva novata se dirigía. Ambos comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro mientras el pequeño Bellosom que iba en los brazos de Mia observaba al pelirrojo que acompañaba a su amiga. Ante la mirada del pequeño Pokémon el joven decidió hablar con la niña.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Mia…- respondió la niña dudando aun instante, justo cuando pensaba decirle al chico su apellido.

-¿Solo Mia?- respondió el pelirrojo.

-…Si, solo Mia. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-

-Dante-

-¿Solo Dante?- añadió la entrenadora.

-Si solo Dante, bueno Mia me da mucho gusto conocerte- respondió el joven mientras ofrecía su mano a la pequeña que viajaba a su lado. Mia con suma delicadeza acepto el gesto de amistad. La orientación de Dante era envidiable por la pequeña de cabello castaño oscuro quien se sentía como una inútil al lado del joven que la acompañaba y gracias a él rápidamente ambos encontraron la ruta más corta que los llevaría a sus destinos.

-¿Y de dónde eres?- pregunto Mia después de un instante en que el silencio predominaba.

-Vengo desde ciudad Larousse en la región Hoenn y solo vengo a desafiar al campeón legendario- menciono Dante con emoción en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas al laboratorio del profesor y después ambos vamos al gimnasio? Yo también quiero retar al líder.- respondió la castaña con la misma emoción en su rostro… sin embargo ante estas palabras el rostro del joven cambio por completo.

-¿Es tu primera batalla en un gimnasio y piensas retar al más complicado de vencer en todo el mundo?-

-¿El más complicado?-

-Los gimnasios en todo el mundo tienen clasificaciones desde una hasta cinco estrellas… y este gimnasio tiene un rango de seis estrellas. En todo el mundo no hay otro que nunca haya sido derrotado, pero este ha entregado medallas por empates pero nunca una medalla por una victoria-

-¿Tu punto es?-

-Eres una novata, solo con tu Pokémon inicial jamás podrás vencer a un campeón legendario como Red Arsfield- respondió Dante seguro de sus palabras.

Mia se quedo en silencio un momento aparentando reflexionar acerca de las palabras de su nuevo amigo, sin embargo la chica tenía en mente otra cosa… ¿Cómo era posible que extraños viajaran desde lugares tan remotos como Hoenn solo para retar a su padre?, ¿En verdad Red Arsfield era tan fuerte como todos decían?.

-Por eso mismo debo retar y vencer ese gimnasio- respondió Mia sin titubear ni un instante, ante semejante determinación el pelirrojo no pudo reprochar nada a la niña… tal vez creyó que sería mejor que se diera cuenta por si misma de lo que era el mundo real.

En las afueras de la capital de la región Sinnoh una bella ama de casa descansa un poco después de haber terminado las labores hogareñas. El día es hermoso pero hoy la peli azul está llena de nostalgia cuando mira esa fotografía que está ubicada en la zona de los trofeos, esa fotografía del viaje familiar que los tres hicieron a isla Cinnabar hace años.

-Era tan pequeña… pensar que ya toma sus propias decisiones…- menciona Dawn para sí misma mientras su Empoleon la observa detenidamente.

La coordinadora legendaria observa a su alrededor todo lo que ha construido en todos estos años. El trofeo que la acredita como la quinta Maestra Coordinadora del mundo ubicado junto al trofeo que acredita a su esposo como el doceavo Maestro Pokémon del mundo, la acreditación oficial del comité de coordinación en Sinnoh para la escuela de coordinadores que ella fundo. Los recuerdos familiares y una imagen de los viejos amigos y sus familias reunidos en ciudad Rustburo en Hoenn hace dos años con motivo del catorceavo campeonato mundial. En todas las imágenes siempre hay una constante: Ella junto con Red y Mia. Una familia muy unida y feliz fácilmente envidiable no solo por sus logros sino por su relación.

-Esta casa se sentirá muy sola sin Mia… me pregunto si Red querrá que tengamos otro hijo…- se preguntaba la peli azul mientras su rostro se ruborizaba y sonreía solo de considerar la idea…

Un sonido extraño saco a Dawn de su mundo, un sonido que ella había escuchado en un pasado distante y que en este momento no podía recordar con exactitud de que se trataba, un sonido poco habitual y antinatural… una maquina, un helicóptero es lo que se escuchaba pero su sonido era cada vez más fuerte. Dawn observo por la ventana y ni su memoria ni su oído estaban equivocados, una maquina voladora se acercaba hacia su hogar a una distancia relativamente baja. A través de las cortinas la coordinadora continuo observando presa de la curiosidad, a la distancia en la ciudad parecía haber más maquinas que comenzaban a surcar los cielos despejados de ese día… el corazón de la coordinadora legendaria comenzó a agitarse y un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, ella presentía que algo no estaba bien ya que con las experiencias de su pasado conocía mejor que nadie lo que esas maquinas representaban:

Muerte.

La maquina se detuvo sobre el hogar de la familia y súbitamente abrió fuego en contra de la casa. Dawn se lanzo al suelo mas por reflejo que por habilidad mientras los estallidos comenzaban a destrozar las paredes de la casa, los cristales volaban en todas direcciones y el techo comenzaba a colapsarse en secciones sobre el lugar. La peli azul estaba aterrada ante lo que estaba ocurriendo pero ella ya no era la misma niña asustadiza que siempre esperaba a que Red la sacara de problemas… lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era correcto pero tampoco lo era lo que le estaban haciendo a ella.

Los Pokémon de fuego del helicóptero cesaron sus ataques y hábilmente bajo un equipo completo de soldados, todos armados y con Pokémon tipo fuego que los acompañaban, un equipo que parecía tener como intención capturar a la coordinadora.

El piloto de la maquina voladora escucho un sonido bastante poderoso provenir de la casa, al voltear se horrorizo al ver como una poderosa y enorme hidro bomba había sido lanzada en su contra… estaba muy cerca para hacer algo al respecto. El ataque tipo agua impacto de lleno contra la maquina voladora destrozándola y provocando que esta cayera hecha pedazos a tierra. Los soldados que se disponían a entrar en lo que quedaba de la casa solo pudieron observar como su transporte caía al suelo sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo… sin embargo sus problemas acababan de empezar.

El sonido de una pokebola resonó en las ruinas de la casa y destrozando la pared que les estaba sirviendo de cobertura a los atacantes apareció Mamoswine embistiendo con sus poderosos colmillos a los soldados quienes presas del pánico intentaban huir del imparable monstruo.

Los Pokémon de fuego que acompañaban a los soldados de inmediato se lanzaron sobre la bestia que los atacaba. Mamoswine fue detenido momentáneamente por los múltiples ataques de fuego que recibió en su cuerpo, sin embargo estos súbitamente fueron rechazados. Los monstruos tipo fuego comenzaron a elevarse del suelo ante la aterrada mirada de los soldados sobrevivientes, donde todos fueron súbitamente estrellados contra el suelo. Muchas vidas terminaron en ese instante y los sobrevivientes solo pudieron observar a un demonio de cabellos azules que portaba una mascada negra en el cuello, sus puntas ondeaban junto con su cabello y su vestido claro. La mirada de la mujer estaba perdida y daba instrucciones a Mamoswine y Kadabra al igual que a un Empoleon que estaba a su lado. Hidro bomba… esas fueron las últimas palabras que los invasores escucharon en su vida.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Dawn reacciono ante el panorama que atestiguaba. Al frente tenía una unidad de soldados muertos que habían atacado y destruido una buena parte de su hogar, sin embargo esa no era su mayor preocupación… Ciudad Corazonada estaba sumida en caos, lo mismo que recién había ocurrido en su casa estaba ocurriendo en todo el lugar, los gritos de las personas comenzaban a escucharse desde la distancia y las maquinas voladoras en grandes números surcaban los cielos azules que comenzaban a mancharse con humo…

Al acercarse a la maquina voladora derribada Dawn pudo observar con claridad ese emblema… el corazón dorado dentro del rombo coronado con la cresta… era una unidad especial de la región Jotho…

-Red… Mia…- menciono Dawn mientras observaba como toda la paz con la que había vivido tantos años le comenzaba a ser arrebatada de golpe sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. La ciudad estaba en llamas y su esposo y su hija estaban ahí.

-¡Corre!- grito Dante mientras tomaba la mano de Mia y se dirigían en la dirección opuesta de los helicópteros que comenzaban a abrir fuego en contra de los edificios de la imponente ciudad. Mia estaba aterrada al igual que su Bellosom y solo Dante parecía mantener la calma en ese momento de incertidumbre. Las personas corrían en todas direcciones, algunos alcanzados por las llamas gritaban mientras sus cuerpos en llamas eran destrozados brutalmente, otros eran alcanzados directamente por el fuego y caían al suelo sin vida al instante. Los edificios colapsaban ante los incesantes ataques de los invasores y los escombros aplastaban a quienes corrían por las calles... nadie peleaba, nadie se oponía… no había resistencia que oponer… la ciudad era un desastre, una masacre era lo que estaban presenciando en ese lugar.

Tropas comenzaron a avanzar por las calles de manera sorpresiva y sus Pokémon atacaban directamente a quienes se cruzaban por su camino… el lugar se había transformado en una trampa de muerte.

Dante se detuvo súbitamente y saco una pokebola de su mochila. Al ver a Mia asustada a su lado y los invasores al frente matando sin compasión a los inocentes supo que ese era el momento. Su corazón se acelero, el sentía que había nacido para enfrentar ese momento de la vida.

-Mia debo confesarte algo… desde que era pequeño crecí con las leyendas de entrenadores legendarios que peleaban en combates increíbles… pero de todas las historias de los maestros Pokémon hubo una que llamo demasiado mi atención, un hombre que vive en esta ciudad aunque no es de esta región. No solo es campeón mundial sino que también es un guerrero, un verdadero ejemplo para la humanidad. Red Arsfield o el demonio errante como lo llamaban en su juventud, el es la persona que más admiro y desde pequeño siempre quise ser como él… ahora es el momento- menciono Dante ante la mirada incrédula de Mia.

El joven pelirrojo ajusto la banda de su frente y lanzo la pokebola al aire de donde salió un poderoso Arcanine a quien de inmediato se le ordeno utilizar un devastador lanzallamas en contra de la maquina voladora más cercana. El elegante monstruo tipo fuego obedeció de inmediato a las ordenes de su amo y de un solo ataque dio directamente en el blanco que colapso a tierra llamando la atención de los soldados que se encontraban cerca. Rápidamente Dante se vio rodeado junto con Mia de hombres que no tenían intención de dejarlos irse sin pagar por lo que habían hecho.

-Lamento involucrarte en esto… mi nombre completo es Dante Aligh y soy el campeón de la región Hoenn, soy suficientemente fuerte como para manejar esto yo solo- menciono el joven a la niña quien puso a su Bellosom en el suelo en ese momento y se erigió completamente colocándose de espaldas a Dante.

Los atacantes de inmediato se lanzaron contra los niños, todos con diversos ataques ya que no solo tenían Pokémon de fuego, sin embargo al instante Dante ordeno a su Arcanine hacer un ruedo de fuego que bloqueaba todos los ataques y los mantenía a salvo… pero sin poder contraatacar a los enemigos. El joven pelirrojo de inmediato decidió sacar otra pokebola de su mochila y hacerse cargo de todo el mismo pero Mia lo interrumpió.

-Lamento haberte mentido aunque apenas nos conociéramos… pero no soy lo que tú crees que soy… mi nombre completo es Mia Arsfield… imagínate el resto- menciono la niña ante la sorpresa del joven.

-Mega golpe- grito Mia y al instante el pequeño Bellosom brinco a través de la cortina de fuego con gracia y sin recibir daños de esta. El pequeño Pokémon era sumamente veloz, varios a la vez intentaban nulificar su contraataque, pero todo era en vano. Cuando el pequeño lanzo el mega golpe el resultado dejo impactados a todos incluido a Dante…

Bellosom destrozo con facilidad tremenda al Pokémon en el que impacto y no solo eso sino que el impacto fracturo la calle creando un gran cráter y derribando a siete soldados junto con sus Pokémon, todo de un solo golpe. Mia continuo con sus ataques que se concentraban en los monstruos enemigos y no en las personas sin embargo los soldados también resultaban lastimados debido a la devastadora fuerza del pequeño Pokémon de Mia.

Los impactos llamaban la atención cada vez de mas soldados quienes comenzaban a aparecer desde varias direcciones y algunos helicópteros también llegaron hasta el lugar donde la resistencia al ataque había comenzado.

-Creo que solo empeoramos las cosas Mia- menciono Dante a la niña quien continuaba peleando ferozmente como si llevara años haciéndolo.

-No te preocupes… eso diría mi mamá- respondió Mia, pero Dante no compartía el optimismo de la niña como se lo hizo saber. –Tal vez incluso puedas ver a tu ídolo… donde hay fuego…- Dante no entendía de que Hablaba la pequeña pero pronto comprendió a lo que se refería.

Explosiones se escuchaban cada vez más cercanas, gritos de angustia y desesperación… pero no provenían de las personas de la ciudad… los dos helicópteros que sobrevolaban el perímetro alrededor de Mia y Dante explotaron sin razón alguna cayendo sobre algunas de las tropas en el suelo mientras el pelirrojo comenzaba a emocionarse, podía sentirlo, el estaba ahí.

Con su mirada llena de rencor por lo que le estaban haciendo a su ciudad apareció Red Arsfield en el campo de batalla con su devastadora fuerza silenciando enemigos a su paso mientras que su Charizard se encargaba de las maquinas voladoras. Todos los soldados se lanzaron en contra del líder del gimnasio solo para ser brutalmente vencidos junto con sus Pokémon. Era la primera vez que Mia veía a su padre pelear de la forma en que solía hacerlo en las historias que había escuchado de él… y todo era verdad, era un autentico demonio que esparcía el infierno con sus propios puños.

Las fuerzas invasoras ante la presencia del Maestro Pokémon huían despavoridas pero poco podían hacer ante sus habilidades de combate superiores. El caos de la ciudad comenzó a disiparse mientras la figura del demonio errante inspiraba valor en las personas y miedo en los invasores.

En un simple giro de la situación los helicópteros sobrevivientes comenzaron a intentar darse a la fuga, cosa que el Charizard de Red no les permitió de ninguna manera y las maquinas voladoras se precipitaron sobre la ciudad envueltas en llamas. La invasión había sido repelida por ahora y Arsfield nuevamente confirmaba su estatus de leyenda… pero lo que ms le intrigaba era el emblema de las maquinas voladoras… era el emblema de la región Jotho…

-Papá- grito la castaña al momento en que corría a toda velocidad a abrazar a su padre quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos ante la incredulidad de Dante… realmente era ella la hija de las leyendas, la princesa de Sinnoh.

-¡Mia, Red!- se escucho la voz inconfundible de la coordinadora legendaria. Dawn apareció de entre las llamas de los edificios con Empoleon y Kadabra a su lado. La peli azul abraza a su familia, aliviada al verlos nuevamente.

Dante observaba a la familia reunida, las dos grandes leyendas con su pequeña hija que por pura casualidad había conocido.

-Gracias por proteger a mi hija- menciono el demonio errante mientras se acercaba al joven campeón de Hoenn, palabras a las cuales el pelirrojo acento con la cabeza mientras Dawn se aferraba a su hija.

Ciudad corazonada estaba destrozada, sus edificios más emblemáticos estaban en llamas y algunos más en ruinas. Cientos de personas habían perdido la vida mientras que miles habían resultado heridos, el panorama no era alentador al momento en que la primera oleada de ataques a la capital de la región Sinnoh termino.

-Red- escucho el demonio errante al momento en que observaba las ruinas de la ciudad en la que vivía. Al voltear observo el rostro del profesor Gary Oak, quien parecía tener una herida en el brazo izquierdo.

-Red… estaba preocupado por Mia, no llego al laboratorio a la hora estipulada, pero veo que está bien- menciono el profesor mientras observaba a la peli azul quien abrazaba a su hija.

-Profesor Oak, lamento no haber podido llegar ¿podría darme mi pokedex y mis pokebolas?- menciono la niña alegremente.

-No Mia, este año no iniciaras tu viaje. Tal vez el próximo año o después de que todo esto acabe- replico Dawn molesta a su hija quien de inmediato respondió con negativas a las palabras de la peli azul.

-No, es mi decisión mamá y quiero iniciar mi viaje-

Dawn sujeto del brazo a la niña quien hacia un berrinche tremendo, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando ni el "repentino" cambio de decisión de su madre ante su viaje.

-Disculpe señor Arsfield… ¿No es un buen momento para pedirle una batalla verdad?- menciono Dante al entrenador legendario mientras observaba la embarazosa escena que protagonizaban su esposa y su hija.

-¡No papá!, pelea conmigo primero ¡Yo te desafío!- gritaba Mia mientras Dawn continuaba renuente a los deseos de su pequeña hija.

-Lo lamento pero no aceptare desafíos por el momento al menos hasta que se aclare lo que paso aquí. Y Mia, eres una novata y no aceptare tu desafío hasta que tengas las otras siete medallas de gimnasio de la región- se dirigió el demonio errante a los dos pequeños que tenía enfrente.

-Y si yo viajo con Mia y la cuido, si ella regresa aquí sana y salva con las siete medallas de gimnasio ¿entonces aceptaría mi desafío?- propuso el pelirrojo como solución ante los reclamos de Dawn a su hija y la aparente negativa por parte del demonio errante. En ese momento todos se quedaron en silencio y desviaron su atención a él como si Dante hubiera dicho algo indebido.

-Eso es suficiente para mí- menciono Arsfield al momento en que observaba a Dawn quien sería la que daría la última palabra en el asunto. La coordinadora legendaria observo los azules ojos de su hija y miro la determinación en ellos, determinación que le recordó a ella misma hace ya tantos años.

Sin mucho entusiasmo Dawn acepto las condiciones presentadas.

Mia recibió sus pokebolas y su pokedex de manos del profesor Oak quien no vio con buenos ojos la decisión de la pequeña pero en ese momento su propia familia le preocupaba mas.

-Sera mejor que regrese a Kanto Red… escuche rumores de que esto no solo ocurrió aquí en Sinnoh- menciono el profesor mientras se despedía del demonio errante y su familia.

Red despidió a su compatriota y desvió su atención al joven pelirrojo que acompañaría a su hija en su viaje Pokémon.

-Dante… lo que vimos hoy puede que sea solo el principio. Las cosas pueden cambiar demasiado de aquí en adelante así que lo más conveniente es que evites los caminos, crucen los campos y manténganse alertas por las noches… lo mejor será que viajen al norte por el momento- menciono Arsfield a el joven campeón quien parecía más emocionado por conocer a su ídolo que por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Los dos niños después de prepararse nuevamente se encaminaron mientras la pareja de entrenadores legendarios observaban a su hija caminando hacia el horizonte, iniciando su viaje Pokémon… pero el mundo ya no era el mismo lugar en el que la pequeña Mia había crecido…


	2. R2 Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Jeena.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras él estaba sentado en su oficina con las cortinas cerradas en todas las ventanas del lugar recordando lo que fueron esos días que paso en prisión, recordando las enseñanzas de aquel a quien llego a llamar su maestro y le enseño todo lo que le había permitido llegar hasta a donde estaba… aquel que alguna vez fue el líder del equipo Aqua y organizo una operación de ataque masivo como el mundo no ha visto una jamás hasta hoy…

La puerta se abrió y Josh entro con varios reportes escritos en sus manos los cuales puso sobre la mesa llamando la atención del electo primer ministro electo de la región Jotho.

-Josh ¿Cómo van las cosas?- pregunto el primer ministro a su asistente.

-Bueno señor las cosas van conforme se habían planeado. Están bajo ataque en estos momentos Ciudad Larousse en Hoenn, Ciudad Castilea en Unova, Isla Remolino en las Islas Naranja y Ciudad Viridian en Kanto, en todas nuestras fuerzas avanzan como se había estimado y la resistencia por el momento es mínima…-

-¿Y qué paso con las operaciones especiales en Ciudad Larousse, Isla Colosum y Ciudad Corazonada?- interrumpió súbitamente el líder.

-… La tercera flota confirmo que la operación en Colosum fue exitosa aunque se perdió contacto con el equipo especial que realizo la misión, igual con el reporte de la segunda flota naval en Larousse. El reporte de la quinta flota que está en el océano del norte perdió el contacto con la primera oleada hace más de 3 horas… incluido el escuadrón especial… aparentemente toda la operación en Sinnoh fue un fracaso y se preparan para la segunda oleada de ataques que comenzara una vez tomado el puerto de pueblo hojas gemelas- respondió temeroso el asistente del primer ministro quien reacciono golpeando con toda su fuerza el escritorio en señal de frustración.

-¿Señor cual era la misión del escuadrón especial?- pregunto intrigado Josh al ver la frustración del estratega frente a él.

-Siéntate Josh- respondió el ministro. –Cuando estuve en prisión mi maestro me mostro que incluso el mayor demonio también es incluso un hombre… Red Arsfield es el mayor problema que hay que resolver, durante años muchos intentaron vencerlo y todos fallaron hasta que mi maestro descubrió lo que nadie nunca imagino… el punto débil del demonio errante: Dawn-

El humo negro invade el cielo sofocando los rayos del sol del atardecer. Edificios colapsados, casas que ahora eran ruinas... miles de heridos y desaparecidos… las comunicaciones con el exterior de la región Sinnoh habían sido interrumpidas mientras los sobrevivientes a la masacre de ese día se preguntaban ¿Por qué?.

Las calles de la ciudad llenas de sangre que fluía como un rio y llenaba las alcantarillas del lugar con su viscosa forma y su olor característico. Las personas lloraban a sus seres queridos que yacían sin vida en el frio suelo… Ciudad Corazonada empezó ese día como una de las ciudades más hermosas del mundo y para el atardecer no era más que un cementerio en ruinas, las personas habían perdido todo, incluso la fe les fue súbitamente arrebatada cuando el primer ministro confirmo que lo ocurrido era un acto de guerra y esa solo era la primera batalla de muchas que en un futuro cercano los habitantes del mundo atestiguarían…

Dawn caminaba lenta y tristemente sujetando el brazo de su esposo mientras ambos observaban lo que aun quedaba de su destrozado hogar. En lo que era el jardín de la coordinadora ahora eran las ruinas de un helicóptero de batalla, el camino de tierra que conducía hasta la entrada estaba cubierto con sangre y los cuerpos de los soldados caídos aun continuaban ahí. La cabellera azul de la coordinadora legendaria ondeaba y lagrimas de frustración recorrían sus mejillas.

-Tranquila Dawn- menciono Red mientras secaba las lágrimas de la coordinadora y la rodeaba con sus brazos tiernamente.

-Todo lo que teníamos… nuestro hogar…- replicaba entre sollozos la peli azul.

-Estamos bien y eso es lo que importa- respondió el demonio errante al momento en que se disponía a entrar en las ruinas de la casa para comprobar la magnitud de los daños. Usando su habilidad característica Red subió a través de las paredes colapsadas de la entrada.

-El segundo piso parece estar intacto- le menciono Arsfield a su esposa quien esperaba afuera.

El entrenador con algo de dificultad saco algunas cosas principalmente ropa para Dawn a quien conocía bastante bien. Cuando Red salió de las ruinas del hogar la edad parecía hacerse presente en el entrenador pues sus reflejos eran cada vez más torpes y su agilidad se había reducido considerablemente hasta el punto en que Dawn termino auxiliando a su esposo quien al no tener precaución perdió el equilibrio y cayó súbitamente al suelo desde una altura considerable.

-¿Por qué sacaste estas cosas Red?- pregunto dulcemente la peli azul.

-¿No esperas que continuemos viviendo aquí después de que fuiste atacada verdad?, por el momento será mejor que nos quedemos en el gimnasio junto con las demás personas que se quedaron sin hogar. Además me será más fácil organizar la resistencia desde ahí- respondió el demonio errante mientras sujetaba su espalda intentando aliviar el dolor que sentía.

-¿Resistencia?, ¿Qué estas pensando hacer?- replico Dawn al instante.

-Ya lo menciono el primer ministro, esto no es un conflicto aislado es una guerra y por lo que ocurrió aquí veo que el enemigo tiene esto muy bien planeado… Dawn atacaron nuestra casa, venían por ti para utilizarte y llegar a mí…-

-O venían por Mia…- respondió horrorizada Dawn ante el silencio de su esposo. -¡Red tu sabias que podían haber ido por ella!, ¿Cómo pudiste dar tu consentimiento para que se fuera si sabias que podía estar en peligro?- añadió la peli azul mientras protestaba histérica a su esposo consternada por la seguridad de su pequeña.

-Cálmate Dawn… creí que estabas consciente de eso cuando diste tu consentimiento. De cualquier manera creo que es mejor que se haya ido- respondió Arsfield. Sus palabras eran escuchadas atentamente por su esposa quien mantenía un gesto de consternación al no entender la manera de pensar de Red.

-Creo que Mia estará más segura viajando, si esto es tan malo como todos creen entonces mientras más alejada se encuentre Mia de la capital y del conflicto estará más segura- añadió el entrenador.

Dawn mostraba su lado maternal y la preocupación por su pequeña la abrumaba a pesar del consuelo, la comprensión y las palabras sabias de su esposo. La peli azul abrazaba tiernamente a su esposo el pie de las ruinas de su hogar mientras el cielo oscurecido por el humo de la ciudad atestiguaba la puesta de sol de lo que aparentemente era el final de uno de muchos días negros más por venir…

La oscuridad abrazaba las montañas de la región Sinnoh mientras la luz del sol se alejaba al oeste en el horizonte, el atardecer era un momento que la pequeña y torpe Mia había atestiguado en muchas ocasiones pero que nunca experimento fuera de casa o lejos de la compañía de sus padres. El pelirrojo Dante encendía una fogata y preparaba algunos alimentos mientras que la castaña luchaba contra su propia torpeza intentando armar una tienda de campaña, intento que terminó en fracaso y la chica enredada entre las telas que se supone la cubrirían del frio nocturno. Dante suspira incrédulo ante el hecho de que alguien pueda ser tan torpe y poco experimentado en todos los aspectos básicos de la vida, sin embargo al recordar su manera de actuar en ciudad Corazonada y la expresión que la niña tenía en el rostro en ese momento… parecía ser una persona completamente diferente a la que ahora luchaba junto con su Pokémon Bellosom por salir del enredo en el que ella misma se había metido.

La hora de la cena llego y la pequeña con gran alegría probó la comida sencilla pero apetitosa que el entrenador de la región Hoenn le había preparado, incluso el pequeño Pokémon de la castaña parecía disfrutar del banquete al igual que el Arcanine del pelirrojo. Los viajeros estaban llenos de contrastes pero a pesar de ello se veían muy unidos, como dos amigos de infancia que no se habían visto desde hace mucho y ahora no tenían ni idea de qué hablar o como romper el muro gélido que existía entre ambos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?... que eras la princesa de Sinnoh…- pregunto Dante a la chica, rompiendo el silencio mientras que la pequeña alimentaba felizmente a su Pokémon como si este fuera un bebe.

-Hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho…- respondió la castaña quedándose en silencio por un instante después de responder.

-¿Por qué crees eso Mia?- añadió Dante.

-Solo aceptaste venir conmigo después de que supiste quien era, al igual que muchas personas de esta región, todas hacen cosas especiales por que soy la hija de las dos leyendas más grandes de la región, soy la hija del demonio errante de Kanto y de la coordinadora legendaria de Sinnoh…-

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?-

-¡Que nadie siquiera me conoce por mi misma!, ¡Yo no he hecho ningún merito como para recibir todas las atenciones que tengo!... yo quiero lograr algo por mi misma… ni siquiera tengo amigos… todos me hablan solo porque quieren saber algo acerca de mis padres o cosas así… incluso tu solo estas viajando conmigo para poder retar a mi padre después de que todo esto termine….-

Dante se quedo en silencio después de escuchar el argumento de la pequeña entrenadora, quien a pesar de su torpeza hablaba con la verdad innegable… el pelirrojo por más que intento proponer algún argumento en contra de la chica, hacerle ver que ella estaba equivocada, sin embargo sus propios motivos silenciaron sus palabras de forma súbita… Dante no pudo responder a las palabras de Mia pues era verdad que al chico solo le interesaba el retar a Red Arsfield y nada mas…

Mia termino rápidamente su comida y abrazo nuevamente con cariño a su Bellosom, con el Pokémon en brazos la niña se levanto y se dirigió hacia su tienda de campaña mal armada, la cual colapso con la castaña adentro una vez que esta la cerro completamente.

La noche en el campo debía ser silenciosa y profunda como el frio que se sentía corriendo libremente como el viento del campo, sin embargo las horas de la madrugada fueron interrumpidas súbitamente por sonidos que Mia desconocía por completo. Al salir de la tienda de campaña que termino usando de cobertor al verse frustrada en cada uno de sus intentos por armarla correctamente la hija de las leyendas observo las montañas al sur… el color rojo predominaba el horizonte mientras que sonidos desconocidos para la niña se escuchaban a la distancia.

-Es en ciudad Sandgem al sur- menciono Dante quien observaba al sur sentado aun junto a lo que quedaba de la fogata que no eran más que cenizas. La seriedad del chico inquietaba a la entrenadora al no notar sensibilidad acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo.

-¿Acaso no estás preocupado por tu familia, tu casa?- pregunto la niña al pelirrojo quien se notaba demasiado tranquilo para la situación que estaba atestiguando.

-Lo que está ocurriendo aquí no puede estar ocurriendo en todo el mundo y estoy seguro que Red Arsfield los defenderá a todos aquí en la región Sinnoh, para mi es una oportunidad de ver al legendario demonio errante entrar en acción, finalmente podre verlo más allá de las historias y leyendas que se cuentan sobre él- respondió Dante lleno de confianza. Los azules ojos de Mia se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas al imaginar su amado hogar destruido por el inminente fuego de un conflicto que aun no podía comprender…

-Sera mejor que descanses, mañana nos levantaremos temprano y llegaremos a ciudad Pastoria al medio día, ahí hay un gimnasio Pokémon, el primero de esta ruta del norte y aquel donde te resultara más fácil ganar ya que se especializa en monstruos tipo agua- añadió Dante a sus palabras. Sin decir ni una palabra Mia volvió a recostarse sobre lo que había sido su fracasada de tienda de campaña y en poco tiempo estaba aparentemente dormida.

El pelirrojo miro nuevamente hacia el rojo horizonte del sur donde las llamas se alzaban al grado de verse hasta ese punto del mapa a innumerables kilómetros de distancia… aunque sus palabras fueron algo descorteces y tajantes con la nueva novata la verdad es que ni él estaba seguro de que el conflicto fuera algo tan aislado o exclusivo de la región Sinnoh… claro que estaba preocupado por su propia familia.

Al ver a la pequeña Mia abrazando a su Bellosom y dormida profundamente Dante observo lo bello que era el rostro de la niña, los mechones de su cabello castaño oscuro le cubrían el rostro y su Pokémon tenía la misma expresión en el rostro que la niña. Era una escena enternecedora que incluso saco una sonrisa a alguien que se considera a sí mismo duro como Dante.

Las horas de la madrugada eran frías y los sonidos de conflicto al sur lentamente decrecían conforme los minutos transcurrían. Sin que Mia lo notara Dante se acerco y tomo el Pokenav de la muñeca de la dormida niña y se dispuso a sintonizar algo, cualquier estación que estuviera transmitiendo cualquier cosa acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo en ese momento… sin embargo al dar la vuelta a todos los canales de la región Sinnoh noto que solo había interferencia y nada más para sintonizar… al final el chico fue testigo de la primera transmisión de emergencia de la región, el canal usando solo en casos de desastre natural ahora comenzaba a transmitir una señal con un fondo en colores y líneas de texto que daban un mensaje aterrador:

"/_SISTEMA DE EMERGENCIA REGIÓN SINNOH/ LA OFICINA DEL PARLAMENTO CENTRAL HA CONFIRMADO QUE LOS EVENTOS OCURRIDOS EN CIUDAD CORAZONADA Y PUEBLO HOJAS GEMELAS SON UNA DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA POR PARTE DE LA REGIÓN JOTHO EN CONTRA DE LA REGIÓN-LAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES DE LOS RANGERS DE LA REGIÓN SINNOH HAN COMENZADO A MOVILIZARSE EN DIRECCIÓN A LA CAPITAL Y OTRAS CIUDADES AL SUR- SE CONFIRMA QUE EL PUERTO DE PUEBLO HOJAS GEMELAS SE ENCUENTRA OCUPADO POR LOS BUQUES DE DESEMBARCO DE LA REGIÓN JOTHO Y AUN NO SE SABE NADA DE LOS HABITANTES DEL LUGAR- EL EJERCITO INVASOR AVANZA A TRAVÉS DE CIUDAD SANDGEM, SE RECOMIENDA A LAS PERSONAS EVACUAR EL LUGAR POR SU CUENTA YA QUE POR EL MOMENTO LAS UNIDADES RANGER SON INSUFICIENTES- SE CONVOCA A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE DESEEN APOYAR A LA DEFENSA DE SINNOH SE ENLISTEN EN LAS FUERZAS RANGER DE SU CIUDAD- SE HACE UN LLAMADO A LOS LIDERES DE GIMNASIO A DEFENDER SUS RESPECTIVAS CIUDADES DE CUALQUIER INVASIÓN- MANTENGA CONTACTO NULO CON EL EJERCITO INVASOR-"_

A pesar del sonido del Pokenav Mia no despertó… y Dante estaba enterado de lo que ocurría, lo que sus propios ojos habían atestiguado pero aun nada sobre algo fuera de la región…

La llegada a ciudad Pastoria no tuvo nada de especial. Mia y Dante caminaban uno al lado del otro, la pequeña castaña cargando a su Bellosom en sus brazos como siempre solía hacerlo mientras que Dante se mantenía expectante, siempre examinando los alrededores sin saber qué es lo que les esperaba. Las personas de la ciudad se veían nerviosas y muchas casas se encontraban cerradas. Algunos mas aparentemente se preparaban para viajar al norte intentando escapar de un conflicto que aun no los había alcanzado. Tal vez lo más memorable de ese día para la pequeña Mia eran las nubes negras de humo que se disipaban desde el sur y transformaban lo que debía ser un día hermoso en un extraño y melancólico día gris.

La atención de los ojos azules de Mia era atrapada por las diversas escenas que atestiguaba a cada uno de sus pasos a través de la ciudad. Aunque no había edificios colosales como en la capital, se suponía que Pastoria era un lugar con un gran número de habitantes, los cuales brillaban por su ausencia y solo unos escasos aparecían en las calles continuando con sus labores diarias como si nada pasara. El resto aun estaban desaparecidos, como si la guerra ya hubiese ocurrido y arrasado con todo en el lugar… para hacerlo aun mas tétrico los helicópteros de los Rangers de Sinnoh con sus colores azules y negros surcaban los cielos en dirección a la base militar que los soldados de la región comenzaban a armar a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Creí que sería diferente…- susurro tristemente Mia mientras atestiguaba como todo a su alrededor era exactamente lo contrario a como se había imaginado el mundo en sus días de niñez.

-Era diferente… en el mundo que yo conocía hasta hace algunos días los caminos estaban llenos de viajeros y las ciudades de entrenadores deseosos de enfrentarse en batalla con forasteros que cruzaran por su camino… a pesar de las incontables batallas al final todos terminaban siendo amigos…. Pero aquí todo parece muy diferente- menciono muy seriamente Dante, incrédulo también de cómo una noticia y una tragedia habían cambiado demasiado las cosas en tan solo unos días…

-Creo que debemos ir primero al centro Pokémon de la ciudad, ahí podrás confirmar lo que creo que ya ocurrió…- añadió el pelirrojo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- respondió intrigada la pequeña castaña mientras su Pokémon observaba atentamente al pelirrojo.

-Creo que pudieron haber cancelado la liga Pokémon local hasta que esta crisis termine… en ese caso no tendría ningún sentido continuar con este viaje- respondió el chico. Al instante el rostro de Mia cambio por completo… veía su sueño frustrado y como ella seguiría siendo una sombra de sus padres…

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia esa construcción emblemática de la ciudad, inconfundible con su distinción de centro Pokémon el cual se veía muy ecológico y hasta rustico pero reconfortadle como casi todas las construcciones en la región Sinnoh. Al cruzar por las puertas automatizadas la pareja de viajeros escucharon una voz femenina que gritaba furiosa en el lugar que se encontraba vacío en ese momento.

-¡No es cierto como puede ser eso posible!- gritaba una chica de apariencia moderna y ropas en color oscuro como su cabello que era largo y sedoso, sin embargo a pesar de sus gritos llenos de molestia en contra de la enfermera que atendía el lugar sus ojos azules se encontraban llenos de lagrimas de decepción.

-…Lo lamento mucho pero el anuncio es oficial, todos los concursos de coordinación y el gran festival de este año fueron cancelados por el comité de la región- respondió la enfermera algo asustada por la súbita reacción que había tenido la chica de cabello negro con ella.

-… no puede ser- repetía tristemente la chica de cabellera oscura una y otra vez.

Cuando la enfermera devolvió la mirada al frente de su mostrador ya tenía un par de ojos azules mirándola con una enorme profundidad, examinando cada detalle de la enfermera.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo jovencita?- menciono nerviosa la enfermera.

-… Creo haberla visto en otro lugar…- menciono Mia mientras continuaba con su exhaustivo análisis de la enfermera.

-… ¿Eres nueva entrenadora supongo?-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes, acaso leíste mi mente?- respondió asustada la castaña exagerando sus gestos mientras su Bellosom la imitaba.

-No, es solo que todos los entrenadores primerizos nos hacen la misma pregunta, en realidad es una larga tradición en la familia dedicarnos a la enfermería Pokémon y casi todas mis hermanas y primas son enfermeras al igual que yo, sin mencionar que somos muy parecidas- menciono alegremente la enfermera.

Mia se encontraba emocionada escuchando el relato de la enfermera Joy de ciudad Pastoria, en especial cuando le mostro la fotografía de toda la familia. La chica castaña no podía comprender como podían ser todas tan iguales y su fascinación provoco que Dante le tuviera que sacarla súbitamente del mundo en que se encontraba.

-¿No tenias algo que preguntarle a la enfermera?- menciono casi molesto el pelirrojo.

Ante las palabras de su acompañante Mia reacciono súbitamente, denotando torpeza pregunto a la enfermera que es lo que había ocurrido con la liga Pokémon de la región Sinnoh. Ante esta pregunta la joven de mirada triste que había sido rechazada anteriormente y que aun se encontraba en la recepción del centro Pokémon desvió su atención hacia esos viajeros extraños que estaban en el lugar.

-Pues… debo decirte que eres la primera entrenadora que llega… si así lo deseas entonces puedo inscribirte, pero…-

-¡Como que inscribirla!, ¡Lo sabia eso de que las ligas habían sido canceladas era una mentira!, ¡Seguramente no quieres inscribirme en el torneo de coordinación porque Papá te lo pidió!- grito súbitamente la chica de cabello negro sobre la enfermera quien se veía nerviosa ante la mirada incomoda y profunda de la chica.

-… Ya te dije que tu padre no tiene nada que ver en esto Jeena además ya te lo explique, esta mañana se hizo oficial el anuncio de que todo lo relacionado con la coordinación en la región Sinnoh fue cancelado-

-¡Pero entonces como es que a ella no le negaste la inscripción!-

-Ella no es coordinadora, es entrenadora y aun no hay noticias de que la liga se haya cancelado… sin embargo…- menciono la enfermera mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la castaña con el tierno Pokémon en brazos. –Sin embargo creo que no deberías insistir en continuar con este viaje, regresa a tu hogar con tus padres-

A pesar de la insistencia de la enfermera, Dante pudo observar como la castaña tenia nuevamente esa mirada en su rostro, esa mirada llena de determinación que la hacía parecer una persona diferente a la niña torpe e inexperta que conocía… Mia no estaba dispuesta a retroceder ni a volver a su hogar a vivir nuevamente siendo solo una extensión mas de sus padres.

Pocos minutos después los dos viajeros salieron del centro Pokémon mientras que Mia aun conservaba esa mirada llena de seguridad, ahora tenía la mira puesta en el gimnasio local a pesar de su inexperiencia en batalla la niña hizo caso omiso a los consejos de su acompañante y se encamino hacia el lugar.

Mia caminaba distraídamente por las calles de la ciudad vacía como siempre solía hacerlo hasta que los viajeros llegaron a las cercanías del gimnasio donde la castaña no pudo contener su emoción y comenzó a correr sin darse cuenta de sus alrededores. Cuando menos lo noto la chica termino chocando con una joven de cabellera oscura que se encontraba cerca de la entrada simplemente observando el lugar. El choque entre las dos niñas fue violento y ambas acabaron en el suelo doliéndose del impacto.

-¡Me duele!- mencionaba Mia mientras sujetaba su cabeza intentando aliviar el dolor que sentía, poco a poco la chica abrió los ojos y se percato que había chocado con la misma chica que había visto en el centro Pokémon.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por donde corres?- replico la chica de cabello negro que también estaba en el suelo.

Las dos chicas se miraban fijamente y con mucha molestia hasta que en ese momento apareció Dante quien de inmediato levanto a Mia del suelo con facilidad. Una vez que la pequeña castaña estaba de pie, el pelirrojo desvió su atención hacia la chica de cabello negro que estaba en el suelo. Dante le ofreció su mano a la chica ofreciendo su ayuda.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió… ella es un poco distraída- menciono el pelirrojo para molestia de la castaña quien sacudía sus ropas después de la caída. –Ella es Mia y yo me llamo Dante- añadió el chico.

-Me llamo Jeena…- respondió la chica de cabello negro mientras su rostro se ruborizaba por completo al observar al entrenador.

La mirada de ambos se encontró un instante hasta que Mia interrumpió súbitamente como siempre era su costumbre.

-¡Dante entremos al gimnasio!- grito la castaña mientras sujetaba el brazo del joven pelirrojo.

-¿Gimnasio, que es lo que ustedes quieren del gimnasio?, ¿Acaso vienes a retar al líder?- respondió Jeena dirigiéndose al pelirrojo después de reaccionar ante las palabras de la castaña que se encontraba prendida del brazo del chico.

-Yo no, ella…- respondió Dante sin muchos ánimos señalando a la sonriente niña.

-… ¡Pero si no pareces entrenadora y además llevas el uniforme de la escuela de coordinación!- añadió la chica de cabellera oscura señalando a Mia y haciendo referencia a su forma de verse.

-¡De cualquier forma voy a vencer al líder del gimnasio!- grito la pequeña entrenadora con suma determinación. Al instante comenzó a jalar el brazo de su compañero y a arrastrarlo hasta el interior del gimnasio.

El lugar estaba desordenado y las luces se encontraban apagadas, a la distancia se apreciaban lo que parecían ser las gradas del lugar así como una enorme alberca en el centro con pequeñas plataformas en ella, en toda la regla lo que debería ser un gimnasio tipo agua, sin embargo el líder parecía estar ausente pues no había nadie en el lugar.

-El líder no está- menciono Jeena sorprendiendo a la entrenadora quien pensaba que la chica de cabellera oscura no los había seguido hasta el interior del lugar.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- menciono intrigada la castaña.

-Porque seguramente están buscándome…- respondió Jeena fríamente.

-¿Cómo que te están buscando?- replico Dante intrigado.

-Porque soy la hija del anterior líder del gimnasio: Crasher Wake y la hermana del actual líder Félix Wake-

-¡Tu hermano es el líder del gimnasio!- exclamo asombrada Mia observando con sus ojos azules a Jeena quien no se veía muy feliz de la posición que tenía en su familia y eso podía notarlo simplemente por el rostro que la chica ponía al hablar de su padre y hermano.

-¡Conque volviste después de todo jovencita!- menciono una voz gruesa y profunda. Al voltear todos observaron como ese hombre enorme se encontraba detrás de ellos, su musculatura era imponente y portaba una máscara que dejaba ver bien sus rasgos pero ocultaba su rostro detrás de sus colores azul y negro. Se trataba del anterior líder del gimnasio Pastoria: Crasher Wake.

-¿Cómo que volviste?- exclamaron Dante y Mia al unisonó.

-Me escape para poder iniciar un viaje y convertirme en coordinadora… y ustedes ya saben el resto- respondió muy seriamente Jeena observando fijamente a Mia y sus atuendos que inequívocamente pertenecían a la escuela de coordinación de Sinnoh.

El padre y la hija discutían frente los dos viajeros sin prestarles atención, ambos hablaban al mismo tiempo y poco se podía distinguir del conflicto además del hecho que ambos parecían molestos y el conflicto que tenían parecía llevar bastante tiempo.

-Lamento que tengan que estar viendo esto… ¿Díganme les puedo ayudar en algo?- escucharon Mia y Dante una voz bastante educada y tranquila que se dirigía a ellos. Se trataba de un joven un poco mayor que ellos, con una bufanda en color azul marino que a la vez parecía ser una capa debido a su largo y la forma en que el chico la colgaba alrededor de su cuello hasta su espalda. Su cabello era oscuro idéntico al de su hermana y sus ojos parecían ser los mismos también a excepción que los del joven estaban llenos de tranquilidad a diferencia de los de Jeena quien parecía ser mucho más feroz y aguerrida que él.

-¡Quiero retar al líder de gimnasio!- menciono Mia con el mismo dinamismo de siempre y silenciando la batalla que se desarrollaba entre el padre y la hija a sus espaldas, así como causando el asombro del chico que tenía enfrente.

-¡Eres pequeña pero tienes agallas!- menciono entusiasmado el mayor de los Wake.

-¿Pequeña acaso no estás enterada de lo que ocurre en el mundo?, será mejor que vuelvas a casa de cualquier forma aunque me venzas en la batalla y aunque sea la última medalla que necesites para entrar en la liga Sinnoh, en verdad dudo que el evento se realice este año…-

-¡No volveré a casa!, ¿Vas a aceptar mi desafío o no?- replico molesta Mia.

Félix observo de frente a su padre con una seriedad incomparable en su mirada esperando que este lo apoyara en su argumento, son embargo Crasher simplemente sonrió y le respondió a su hijo:

-Dale el gusto a la coordinadora, acepta su desafío-

Las luces del gimnasio se encendieron y Dante se sentó en las gradas mientras que Jeena tomo asiento a un lado del pelirrojo. Ambos observando lo que ocurriría en el campo de batalla acuático. Crasher Wake seria el referee mientras que el líder del gimnasio y el retador tomaron sus respectivas posiciones en la arena.

-Muy bien coordinadora la batalla será dos contra dos- menciono entusiasta Félix.

-Lo siento pero no soy coordinadora y además no tengo dos Pokémon- replico furiosa Mia mientras colocaba a su pequeño Bellosom en el suelo donde el Pokémon tipo hierva salto de inmediato a una de las plataformas de la piscina.

El padre y el hijo se miraron, sabedores de que Mia estaba consciente de sus acciones al presentarse en un gimnasio con un solo Pokémon… el líder lanzo a su primer monstruo al campo de batalla y el enfrentamiento dio inicio.

Un Marill salió de la pokebola y entro directamente al agua. El enfrentamiento había iniciado y el Pokémon acuático aprovechaba su ambiente moviéndose velozmente por todo el escenario. El Bellosom de Mia simplemente se quedaba en su lugar siguiendo con la mirada a su oponente que se veía cada vez más veloz.

-¡Marill usa Hidro bomba!- grito el líder de gimnasio a su Pokémon quien de inmediato y solo por un breve instante salió del agua…

-Bellosom mega golpe- ordeno Mia…

Ahí estaba ella, la hija de las leyendas de Sinnoh combatiendo en la que sería su primera batalla de gimnasio… cualquier otro entrenador novato estaría nervioso dando indicaciones torpes a su monstruo y este respondiendo tan precisamente como el poco tiempo con su entrenador se lo permitiera… pero no ellos, ellos estaban en perfecta sincronía uno con el otro, se conocían y sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Con una impresionante y cegadora velocidad inconcebible para cualquier novato Bellosom salto al aire e intercepto al pequeño monstruo adversario con el mega golpe preparado… el impacto fue devastador y Marill salió despedido hacia el extremo contrario de la alberca lanzando agua hacia los costados y cubriendo el techo del estadio con el liquido una vez que el Pokémon azul se estrello contra el muro de contención de la piscina y el escenario resintió el completo golpe del Pokémon adversario… Dante protegió a Jeena a ver que las gradas serian alcanzadas por el agua desplazada mientras que el líder del gimnasio y su padre quedaron empapados, aunque eso no les importo después de atestiguar el poderío que tenía esa pequeña niña y su aparentemente inofensivo Pokémon.

-Marill ya no puede continuar…- menciono asombrado el anterior líder de gimnasio, incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-… Esta niña no es ordinaria…- susurro Félix observando cada detalle de la pequeña que tenía enfrente. Demasiado fuerte para ser una novata, pero muy ingenua e infantil como para ser una entrenadora experimentada. El momento en que el líder del gimnasio lanzara a su segundo Pokémon a campo de batalla había llegado, sin embargo la confianza de Félix se había desvanecido, la que creía una batalla sencilla se transformo en algo que el mismo no podía comprender… aunque un líder debe siempre dominar la batalla, incluso cuando está perdiendo debe sacar a relucir lo mejor de cada retador… en esta ocasión Félix no solo estaba perdiendo sino que Mia no había mostrado aun nada de lo que era capaz su monstruo.

Floatzel salió de su pokebola y miro de frente a sus adversarios. El Pokémon podía sentir la confusión de su entrenador, incluso temor por parte de este de ser humillado.

Las hostilidades reiniciaron y Floatzel nuevamente al igual que su predecesor se lanzo al ataque, sin embargo este Pokémon era mucho más veloz que su predecesor e incluso ligeramente más veloz que Bellosom. Los monstruos intercambiaban golpes y uno tras otro los entrenadores daban indicaciones que se veían reflejadas en el campo de batalla. Ninguno de los dos Pokémon parecía querer ceder terreno y con fuerza y agilidad intentaban superar las fortalezas del contrario.

Bellosom tuvo dificultades para encontrar una oportunidad para golpear efectivamente a su adversario y ni siquiera sus balas semillas eran capaces de alcanzarle cuando estaba en el agua, el monstruo contrario ya había impactado en algunas ocasiones al tipo hierva pero sus impactos parecían bastante débiles en comparación. Floatzel utilizaba sabiamente su entorno para esquivar los ataques de su oponente, entrando y saliendo del agua con fluidez y en momentos y lugares precisos… sin duda el agua le daba una ventaja sobre Mia y su monstruo.

-Bellosom usa un Mega Golpe en la piscina- ordeno la castaña mientras Floatzel estaba en el agua.

El Pokémon tipo hierva de inmediato obedeció y se lanzo contra el centro de la piscina con su devastador Mega Golpe liberando todo su poder. El agua del escenario fue arrojada súbitamente hacia todas direcciones e incluso la entrenadora término empapada por la acción que ella misma ordeno a su Pokémon, sin embargo el objetivo de la chica quedo muy claro para todos.

Jeena molesta por haber quedado completamente empapada observo la magnitud del poder de la entrenadora que retaba a su hermano en ese momento… la piscina que tardaba días en vaciarse por completo quedo vacía en un instante y solo una poca de agua aun se conservaba en su lugar, muy poca como para que los talones de los Pokémon que peleaban en ella se vieran rebasados.

Mia le quito la ventaja a su adversario y el momento definitivo había llegado para la entrenadora novata quien saboreaba su primera victoria de gimnasio mientras le ordenaba a su monstruo que usara sus afiladas hojas navaja, un ataque expansivo que Floatzel a pesar de toda su velocidad no pudo esquivar.

Segundos después la batalla había terminado y Mia corría a abrazar a su pequeño Pokémon quien había dejado incrédulos a todos los que observaron esa batalla a excepción de Dante quien sabía muy bien de donde había sacado la pequeña todo ese estilo de combate.

Para el atardecer los dos jóvenes ya habían dejado el gimnasio y Mia portaba orgullosa su primera medalla de gimnasio, sin embargo Dante decidió pasar la noche en el centro Pokémon y reanudar el viaje a la mañana siguiente.

-¡Esperen!- escucharon tanto Mia como Dante la inequívoca voz de Jeena quien venía muy detrás de ellos preparada con una mochila y aparentemente lista para viajar.

-Tú, Mia… ¿Tu estuviste en la escuela de coordinación no es verdad?- pregunto la chica exhausta quien aparentemente los había estado buscando desesperadamente.

-Sí, termine el curso…- respondió la chica castaña.

-… Es ridículo que te pregunte por qué no quisiste ser coordinadora después de ver lo que hiciste aquí, tienes mucho talento como entrenadora pero… bueno… entonces…-

-¿Tu quieres ser coordinadora?- pregunto Mia.

-Quiero que me enseñes a ser una coordinadora… si eso es posible- respondió apenada Jeena.

-Jeena, esta niña parece no aceptar la idea de volver a casa sin las siete medallas de gimnasio que necesita así que seguramente si la crisis de la región continua como hasta ahora tal vez en algún momento puede que todos estemos en peligro…- menciono seriamente Dante.

-Es mejor que quedarme en casa esperando a que Papá acepte lo que quiero ser y que no tengo talento como futura líder de gimnasio- respondió sonriendo la chica de caballera oscura. –Comencemos de nuevo: soy Jeena Wake, tengo 12 años y será un placer viajar con ustedes- añadió con una sonrisa aun mayor y más carismática la chica.

-Dante Aligth, 11 años-

-¡Y yo soy Mia Arsfield de 10 años y espero que seamos muy buenas amigas!-

El rostro de Jeena reflejaba asombro al escuchar los nombres de sus compañeros de viaje… simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar hasta que las palabras salieron por sí mismas de su boca.

-¡Tú eres el campeón de la región Hoenn y tú eres la princesa de Sinnoh!-

Cuando la chica menciono esas palabras los rostros de ambos entrenadores cambiaron súbitamente. La felicidad parecía haberse desvanecido y cierta molestia se hizo presente cuando Jeena insistía en saber más de ellos, ¿Qué tan difícil era la liga en Hoenn? Y ¿Cuál era el color favorito de Dawn? eran las preguntas que la chica en verdad deseaba que los cansados viajeros contestaran. Jeena resulto ser gran fan de la coordinación y de la mamá de Mia para ser más específicos, sin embargo su padre nunca acepto que ella fuera coordinadora y no aprobó que la chica asistiera a la escuela de coordinación donde recibiría clases de la misma leyenda que tanto admiraba. Ante la renuencia de los jóvenes por contestar todas las insistentes preguntas de la nueva miembro del grupo todos decidieron pasar la noche en el centro Pokémon.

Jeena se quedo en la misma habitación que Mia y la observaba desde la litera superior mientras la pequeña dormía desordenadamente como era su costumbre. Los ojos azules de Jeena reflejaban su entusiasmo, no podía creer que aprendería a ser una coordinadora de la hija de su más grande ídolo. Mia se parecía un poco a Dawn pero era imposible saberlo a primera vista… emocionada la chica de cabellera larga y oscura decidió dormir finalmente.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- pregunto Jeena a la mañana siguiente con curiosidad y entusiasmo.

-A ciudad Snowpoint sería la mejor opción, aun no sabemos muy bien qué es lo que esté ocurriendo al sur- respondo Dante a la chica.

Mia por su cuenta se veía demasiado entusiasmada mirando su medalla a la luz del nuevo día ignorando por completo la situación de su región.

-¿Cómo fue que convenciste a tu padre de dejarte viajar con nosotros?- le pregunte a Jeena para hacer un poco de conversación entre nosotros en el camino.

-Le dije que convencería a Mia de enseñarme a pelear así y que me volvería una entrenadora como él quiere- respondió con seriedad la chica de cabellos negros.

Por su parte la sonrisa de Mia era incomparable después de su primera victoria en un gimnasio… cuando la observaba con su rostro lleno de felicidad, sus ojos azules brillando con la luz del sol y su caballera alborotada al igual que sus coletas ondeando con el viento. Sus pasos eran firmes y tiernamente cargaba a su Bellosom en sus brazos… era una niña muy alegre y sencilla, era casi imposible creer que ella era la hija de las leyendas de Sinnoh.

Pero claro ahora Mia no era la única que llamaba mi atención, Jeena también se veía muy feliz. Después de tantos años viviendo bajo las estrictas reglas de su padre ahora la chica de cabello negro parecía liberada de alguna manera. A pesar de ser la mayor del grupo actuaba de una manera un tanto infantil tarareando canciones mientras viajaba a mi lado, ambos detrás de Mia quien era sin duda la más animada del grupo. En todos mis viajes jamás conocí a nadie como ellas quienes sin duda eran especiales.

-¡Apresúrense!- gritaba Mia eventualmente cuando sus pasos la alejaban de nosotros, la niña parecía impaciente por llegar a ciudad Snowpoint y ganar su segunda medalla mientras la coordinadora y yo intentábamos seguirle el paso a la feliz niña… me pregunto si yo estaba así de emocionado cuando gane mi primera batalla de gimnasio.

Repentinamente todo el panorama cambio y lo que veíamos venir a la distancia nos hizo recordar la situación en la que nuestro mundo se encontraba.

Grandes vehículos con cientos de soldados equipados y listos con sus Pokémon apostados y listos para entrar en combate en cualquier instante, todos uniformados con los colores de la región Sinnoh, todos con la mirada decaída y los ánimos por los suelos. Ante el paso de la caravana de vehículos militares armados Mia se vio obligada a regresar a nuestro lado actuando un poco asustada… al instante me abrazo mientras yo acariciaba su cabello intentando tranquilizarla. Mientras me abrazaba pude sentir que temblaba, incluso su Bellosom tenía miedo… Jeena controlándose un poco mejor simplemente sujeto mi brazo.

La verdad odiaba ser aquel en quien las chicas se apoyaban… yo debía ser fuerte y sobreponerme al miedo que las chicas sentían, debía ayudarlas a soportarlo… pero a mí nadie me estaba reconfortando… decir que yo no tenía miedo, eso sería una gran mentira.

Detrás de los vehículos una escolta de helicópteros Ranger surco los cielos creando una ráfaga de viento violento en el camino donde viajábamos… nada de qué preocuparse, pero eso solo hacia mas tétrico el momento… no queríamos aceptarlo pero un gran contingente de soldados viajaba al sur frente a nuestros ojos, todos dispuestos a entrar en batalla.

Una vez que las maquinas nos dejaron atrás en la orilla del camino decidimos continuar hacia nuestro destino pero aun no era momento para olvidar todo.

Muy detrás en el mismo camino venían varios contingentes de soldados a pie, todos marchando y observándonos de manera extraña mientras nosotros continuábamos nuestro viaje hacia el norte y ellos en la dirección contraria… nos veían extrañados, sabían que no éramos refugiados y que no estábamos huyendo, éramos simples viajeros… yo podía leer sus rostros… nosotros éramos los únicos viajeros que habían visto en la región…

-Dan… ¿podrías tomar mi mano?- menciono Mia sacándome por completo del estado en el que me encontraba, yo también necesitaba sentir apoyo de alguien así que lo hice…. Al principio creí que sería una simple tontería pero me di cuenta de que Red Arsfield tenía razón, debíamos evitar los caminos lo más posible. Al final y para borrar ese sentimiento desgarrador que todos sentíamos me vi obligado a abandonar el sendero directo a ciudad Snowpoint y cruzar el bosque que se encontraba a un costado solo para intentar continuar con la farsa en la que estábamos viviendo: hacer un viaje Pokémon… aunque el mundo ya no era un lugar para ese tipo de cosas…


	3. R2 Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: Venganza.

La oscuridad de la noche en la región Kanto era total en ese momento de confusión en que los Rangers portando los nuevos uniformes camuflados y esos cascos extraños que les habían dado se encontraban sentados en la parte trasera de ese camión, sin saber a dónde se dirigían o por que los habían dividido en escuadrones siendo que los Rangers generalmente actuaban como guardabosques solitarios o en parejas…

-¿Alguien sabe a dónde nos dirigimos?- pregunto uno de los nuevos reclutas rompiendo el silencio que se les había ordenado guardar.

-Escuche que nos dirigimos a ciudad Viridian- respondió una chica que llevaba el galardón de capitán en el hombro izquierdo. –Aunque era solo un rumor, el camión esta techado y lo único que se puede ver son los faros del camión que viene exactamente detrás de nosotros con otro escuadrón de Rangers haciendo seguramente las mismas preguntas ridículas que tu- añadió la chica a sus palabras. La joven de cabello negro y ojos azules se veía sumamente experimentada y su complexión física no tenía nada de delicado a diferencia de una de sus compañeras que se mantenía sentada con la cabeza abajo y sin prestar atención a nada.

-¿Usted es capitana?- menciono otro de los Rangers confundidos.

-Así es, soy la capitana Trude, originaria de ciudad Celadeon del tercer regimiento Ranger… o eso me dijeron- respondió la chica aun sin estar convencida de lo que hablaba.

-¿Qué como que eso le dijeron, cuanto lleva en la fuerza?- añadió otro de los Rangers.

-Un mes y medio- respondió la chica ante la sorpresa de todos los de la compañía.

-¿Un mes y medio y ya es capitana?-

-Así son las cosas en el mundo en estos días… mi nombramiento solo significa que necesitan más Rangers y eso es todo lo que se…- respondió la capitana a sus tropas.

-Yo soy Alan y vengo de ciudad Plateada, me enliste apenas hace un mes-

-Y yo soy Mosh, soy de ciudad Fucsia y tengo un mes también desde que me enliste- añadió otro de los Rangers.

-¿Y tú?- menciono la capitana dirigiéndose a la chica que se mantenía seria y sin alzar la mirada.

-¿Yo?... mi nombre es… Lynette… soy de Ciudad Lavanda y tengo tres semanas enlistada…- menciono tímidamente la chica mientras sus compañeros reaccionaban sorprendidos acerca de las palabras de la tímida joven de cabellera castaña clara y trenzada.

-¡Tres semanas!, ¡Eso tiene de iniciado el conflicto!- menciono sorprendida la capitana, sin embargo la recluta se quedo en silencio ante el argumento de su superior. -¿Qué estabas pensando cuando te uniste a los Rangers?... de haber sabido que todo esto iba a ocurrir jamás me habría enlistado- añadió a sus palabras, sin embargo a pesar de todo la chica continuo en silencio ocultando sus motivos como ocultaba sus ojos azules de la vista de todos.

Conforme el convoy avanzaba por los caminos de la región Kanto los sonidos de explosiones distantes y de maquinas voladoras se escucharon en los oídos de los reclutas que aun no sabían qué papel desarrollarían en el conflicto del que habían escuchado pero que todos ignoraban, el cielo estaba plagado de maquinas voladoras y sonidos extraños como si se tratase de batallas Pokémon de intensidad inigualable se desarrollaran a la distancia, sin embargo la oscuridad impedía saber con claridad que es lo que ocurría fuera del camión. Unas horas después de iniciado el recorrido los sonidos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más fuertes y su intensidad asustaba a algunos de los reclutas que aun ignoraban que es lo que ellos harían en este conflicto.

-… ¿Capitana es cierto lo que escuche, en verdad pueblo Pallet fue destrozado por los hombres de Jotho?- susurro uno de los reclutas dirigiéndose a su superior. La chica observo los rostros de sus compañeros, todos enfocados en ella hambrientos de información acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Mi suposición es tan buena como la tuya, la verdad de lo que haya pasado ahí la ignoro, aunque tengo mis dudas... El hogar del campeón de la región no puede ser destrozado así como así- respondió la líder a sus compañeros.

-¿Un solo hombre en verdad es capaz de detener a un ejército?…- susurro la chica seria de pueblo Lavanda.

La oscuridad de la noche era absoluta en ese momento en ciudad Corazonada en la distante región Sinnoh. La luna oculta bajo el manto de las espesas nubes sofocaba la tenue luz que iluminaba el firmamento dando a la región en la penumbra… el olor del humo se hacía presente y no se borraba del ambiente desde hace tres semanas mientras que un demonio observaba la ciudad capital desde el techo de su gimnasio tipo fuego.

-¿Red que estás haciendo aquí tu solo a la mitad de la noche?- pregunto dulcemente Dawn mientras abría la puerta de acceso a la azotea cubriéndose del frio de la noche con sus delicados brazos.

-…No podía dormir, es todo- respondió Arsfield observando fijamente los ojos azules de su esposa.

-¿También estas preocupado por Mia?- pregunto nuevamente la peli azul a su esposo.

-Es solo que… hace tres semanas que se fue y cada día llegan refugiados de todas partes… me hace pensar que en verdad estamos perdiendo esta guerra. Sin mencionar que le primer ministro está más preocupado por su seguridad que por la de las personas de la región y sigue sin contraatacar a los invasores que siguen avanzando hacia acá-

-Entonces no es Mia la que te preocupa…- menciono Dawn tras escuchar las palabras de Red.

-Me preocupa este mundo, Mia y también tu Dawn… yo se que debería estar haciendo más…-

-¡No Red ni lo pienses!- interrumpió Dawn molesta a las palabras de su esposo. –Cuando nos casamos prometiste dejar todo eso atrás… ¿O es que ya lo olvidaste?- añadió la peli azul.

-Lo lamento Dawn… pero tú lo has visto ¡yo solo he sido capaz de defender la ciudad por tres semanas de todo lo que Jotho ha mandado!-

-¿¡Y qué hay de mi Red, Que hay de los demás que también están peleando!... no intentes volver al pasado, ya no eres el mismo joven de aquel entonces…- replico Dawn abrazando fuertemente a Red y señalando una herida reciente que le guerrero se había hecho en el más reciente ataque a la ciudad. –Red… no eres invencible y tampoco somos jóvenes, no mas… por favor deja de pensar locuras y quédate aquí conmigo, con tu familia… debemos esperar a que esto termine y Mia regrese a casa para que podamos ser nuevamente como antes de esto…- añadió la coordinadora legendaria con lagrimas asomando en sus ojos azules.

El demonio errante se quedo en silencio por un instante sintiendo el calor de su esposa quien lo abrazaba con toda la fuerza que sus brazos delicados eran capaces de ejercer. Ella tenía razón en más de un aspecto y la nueva herida en su brazo izquierdo era la prueba de que su velocidad ya no era la misma. A pesar de tener solo 32 años el doceavo campeón del mundo Pokémon se sentía ya bastante cansado e incapaz de emular las proezas de su pasado.

Red correspondió el abrazo de su esposa a la que tanto amaba y que tanto había sufrido en el pasado por su causa, consiente que su utilidad para el mundo había terminado hace mucho y ahora se debía por completo a su familia…

Poco a poco los sonidos de la batalla en la región Kanto se hacían cada vez más fuertes hasta que súbitamente el convoy de los Rangers quienes viajaban aun sin saber a dónde se dirigían se detuvo súbitamente y sin dar aviso a los ocupantes del convoy quienes se sorprendieron al escuchar tanto caos y confusión tan cercana a ellos.

-Salgan rápido- menciono un Ranger a los reclutas que confundidos comenzaron a bajar de los vehículos que los llevaron hasta el lugar desconocido para ellos. Los vehículos se detuvieron en un terraplén cercano a lo que parecía ser una ciudad, desde ese lugar se podía apreciar a la distancia todo lo que ocurría sin embargo para cualquiera el panorama era desolador, se trataba de una ciudad pero era difícil identificarla con tanto humo, edificios colapsados y escombros además de cuerpos tanto de humanos como de Pokémon en las calles y maquinas voladoras enfrentándose en el aire.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia se apreciaba el observatorio, una edificación que en ese momento se estaba usando de base de operaciones además de que en los campos anexos miles de personas abordaban helicópteros de rescate que despegaban constantemente.

-¡Cúbranse!- escucharon los reclutas recién llegados a la ciudad. De la nada un helicóptero de combate apareció frente a los cientos de reclutas y abrió fuego desde las alturas. La ráfaga de balas semillas que tomo desprevenidos impacto a bastantes Rangers que no sabían cómo defenderse o responder ante un acto de crueldad como ese. Todo hasta que un segundo helicóptero apareció, la segunda maquina parecía ser vieja pero tenía la misma efectividad que aquella que se encontraba atacando y de la misma manera salvaje un Pokémon de fuego lanzo una poderosa llamarada a la maquina contraria que cayó al suelo envuelta en llamas de forma dramática mientras los reclutas sobrevivientes observaban lo que ocurría frente a ellos.

-Gracias por el apoyo KH063, el intruso llego del sector 74 será mejor que lo cubras- menciono un Ranger que hablaba con el piloto mediante su radio. La maquina se desplazo rápidamente hacia la ciudad que aun nadie podía reconocer hasta que fue este mismo Ranger quien añadió: -Bienvenidos a ciudad Viridian novatos, reagrúpense adentro ahí recibirán instrucciones… dejen a los muertos-

Dentro del observatorio había conmoción en todas direcciones, las personas intentaban dirigir la defensa de la ciudad pero poco podían hacer ante la fuerza que combatían. Ahí dentro los Rangers fueron recibidos por un superior, alguien que portaba tres barras en su hombro izquierdo, un rango que nunca ninguno había visto.

-Capitanes reúnanse, recibirán ordenes directas de la comandante Sawyear- menciono y de inmediato hizo pasar a los 9 capitanes a una sala mucho más pequeña dejando a los demás Rangers detrás… muchos de ellos aun sin asimilar lo que había pasado en los momentos previos y como algunos de sus compañeros habían caído tan violenta y súbitamente.

Una vez dentro de la sala que se encontraba desordenada y a media luz aparecieron dos figuras, una de ellas un medico que vendaba rápidamente el brazo derecho de una chica con un uniforme Ranger bastante peculiar. Sus vestimentas eran negras con diversos grabados que asemejaban las rayas de un Raikou, su mirada era fría y en su brazo izquierdo el emblema de los Rangers de la región estaba coronado con cinco estrellas… el rango más elevado que existe. El médico termino su labor y la chica se puso de pie frente a los capitanes y hablo con voz firme:

-Mi nombre es Jennifer Ann Sawyear y soy la comandante suprema de los Rangers de la región Kanto… no sé qué es lo que les dijeron en su instrucción pero obviamente no están aquí para cumplir funciones de guardabosques, están aquí para salvar vidas de ciudadanos de la región Kanto-

-¿Y como se supone que haremos eso?- pregunto uno de los capitanes.

-¿Aun no se lo imaginan?, estamos en guerra, una guerra que nosotros no iniciamos y que está costando vidas… el ejército invasor de Jotho está avanzando matando todo a su paso y nosotros no podemos hacer nada más que evacuar las ciudades que se ven envueltas en el fuego de la guerra-

-… no lo entiendo…- susurro asombrada una de las capitanas.

-Ellos usan Pokémon como armas y nosotros tenemos que hacer lo mismo- respondió Jennifer a los Rangers que ahora comprendían su posición, ellos eran los soldados de la región Kanto. La conmoción se apodero de inmediato de los capitanes quienes comenzaron a dialogar entre ellos sin sentido al enterarse de su posición en el conflicto.

-¡Escuchen!, di la orden directa que les mencionaran desde el principio lo que estaba ocurriendo, entiendo que no deseen arriesgar sus vidas así que comuníquenle la situación a sus tropas, aquellos que deseen irse pueden ir al centro de evacuación e irse de aquí… pero aquellos que deseen ayudarnos a salvar la región dejen sus capturadores y soliciten que se les entregue a sus Pokémon en la central- menciono la comandante. Al instante en que las palabras de la comandante suprema de los Rangers terminaron muchos mencionaban en voz alta su descontento y se resignaron a abandonar la causa.

Muchos se van y solo unos pocos se quedan como la comandante Trude junto con algunos de sus compañeros quienes escuchaban el conflicto a la distancia y finalmente comprendían que en algunos instantes estarían dentro de este. Los soldados que se quedaron eran pocos pero en sus rostros no había confusión ni duda alguna, ellos deseaban proteger sus hogares a cualquier costo y aunque ninguno estaba acostumbrado a un conflicto de esa escala estaban dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo, incluso esa joven delicada y frágil se quedo, depuesta a combatir mientras acariciaba su Pokebola con su mano izquierda y observaba a sus compañeros preparándose para recibir sus órdenes.

Al lado del observatorio se podían apreciar las personas de la ciudad, huyendo tan rápido como los helicópteros de los Rangers los podían recoger. Miles intentando abordar y huir del conflicto mientras que muchos Rangers también huían del conflicto ante la mirada molesta de la comandante Sawyear.

-¿Por qué los deja ir comandante?- pregunto uno de los Rangers más veteranos a la joven guerrera.

-Porque al menos por ahora deseo que tengan esa elección… si somos incapaces de defender nuestra región entonces el conflicto los alcanzara y no tendrán ninguna otra elección más que pelear…- respondió la joven al momento en que se daba la vuelta y observaba la ciudad devastada al frente de sus nuevos reclutas quienes aun miraba incrédulos las destruidas calles de la ciudad que hasta hace unos días era una de las más hermosas del mundo.

-¡Escuchen bien soldados!, el enemigo es hostil y avanza en distintos sectores de la ciudad. Lo único que les pido es que los contengan en uno de los puntos estratégicos que han sido designados a sus capitanes. Solo les pido que aguanten un día y serán relevados- menciono la chica dirigiéndose a sus tropas. -¿Hay preguntas?- añadió la chica de ojos verdes a sus palabras

-Si… yo tengo una ¿Cómo espera que hagamos eso?- pregunto uno de los jóvenes.

-Utilicen a sus Pokémon, si son tipo hierva usen balas semillas, si son tipo fuego lanzallamas, hagan lo que sea necesario para neutralizar a los atacantes- respondió fríamente la chica.

-… ¿Entonces tenemos que enfrentarnos como en una batalla Pokémon?- pregunto la capitana Trude a la comandante.

-No, esta vez no solo los Pokémon atacan, también los entrenadores de estos los atacaran… creo que aun no les queda muy claro… hay que matar a los entrenadores y a los Pokémon enemigos con nuestros propios monstruos-

-¿Pero por que hacer algo tan cruel?- menciono otro de los Rangers reclutas.

-Porque si no lo hacen entonces ustedes morirán y si el ejército invasor sigue avanzando sus hogares y sus familias sufrirán el mismo destino- replico la joven comandante. –Ahora si no hay más dudas diríjanse a sus zonas designadas- replico la comandante suprema al instante tomando dirección ella misma hacia un sector de la ciudad por su cuenta.

Lynette observo la decisión de esa chica mucho mayor que ella… su cabello ondeaba con el viento de los helicópteros que sobrevolaban la zona mientras que los refugiados observaban como su gabardina ondeaba a su paso. Una Ranger como no se había visto una en años cuya fuerza y habilidades estaban más allá de lo que cualquiera podía creer… lo único que la castaña de ciudad Lavanda se pudo preguntar era que como era posible que las ciudades estuvieran tan devastadas incluso con alguien como ella oponiéndose entre los invasores y las personas…

La capitana del escuadrón de determinados pero confundidos guardianes de la justicia recibió sus instrucciones, así como un mapa de la zona que se supone debía defender. Los jóvenes reclutas se reunían temerosos consientes del terror al que se enfrentarían y sin tener clara la causa por lo que lo harían… era una aparente misión suicida, sin embargo entre los sonidos de las explosiones y los ataques de Pokémon así como sus rugidos a la distancia los Rangers se encaminaron a su destino.

En esa cómoda silla se encontraba el, dando de vueltas y mirando hacia el techo de su oficina como si la respuesta a todos sus problemas se encontrase en ese lugar, mirando eventualmente el reloj mientras que el sonido rechinante de la puerta consiguió frenar toda su impaciencia. Con prisa descomunal el asistente del primer ministro de la región entro en la oficina y entrego un maletín cerrado al hombre que deshecho en ansias lo esperaba. Utilizando una llave que pendía de su cuello el primer ministro Chris abrió el cerrojo y saco del interior un documento con líneas en negro ocultando la información clasificada de la vista de cualquiera que no estuviese autorizado…

-¿Me conseguiste el enlace que te pedí, Josh?- pregunto a su asistente de inmediato el primer ministro mientras leía apresuradamente las pocas líneas que aun se mantenían sin borrar del documento.

-Si señor… en la línea privada 1, el general Alexander está esperando…- respondió tímidamente el asistente del primer ministro de la región Jotho.

Al escuchar esas palabras y sin dudarlo ni un instante el primer ministro tomo el teléfono y levanto su mirada hacia una de las ventanas que tenia en su oficina, observando la magnificencia de las construcciones de la poderosa capital que había construido en muy poco tiempo.

-Comandante Alex, confió en que usted está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para la victoria… ¿Cuál es la situación que el primer ejercito vive en este momento?-

A cientos de kilómetros de distancia ese hombre uniformado con el rombo de los Rangers de la región Jotho en el brazo izquierdo coronado con cinco estrellas y un imponente numero 1 debajo respondía con una seguridad inigualable:

-El ataque a la región Kanto va como se había planeado, en tres semanas ya hemos tomado el puerto de pueblo Pallet y en este momento me encuentro a las afueras de ciudad Viridian con la mitad de mi ejército, la otra mitad se dirige hacia ciudad Vermillion y esperamos tomar pronto ese puerto, cortando todo contacto de la región con el exterior- menciono el joven de cabello plateado y ojos brillantes mientras que las explosiones de la batalla se podían escuchar a la distancia.

-¿Recibió los paquetes que le envió la oficina central de defensa?- pregunto el primer ministro de la región.

-… Si los recibí… señor a pesar de haber técnicos en el ejercito especializados en la maquinaria que se está utilizando, nadie pudo descifrar que era lo que nos enviaron…-

-Es porque lo que lo que te enviamos es un nuevo aditamento que recientemente probamos, aun no han sido usados en batalla y esta será la primera ocasión, un arma que acelerara la justicia y usted general será el primero en utilizarla-

-Aun así señor… solicitan un código para su activación y…-

-Ese general, es el motivo de mi llamada- interrumpió soberbio el primer ministro- El código es 190000080788AVANGER. El arma en si es un misil que tiene el mismo efecto que un potente lanzallamas, pero con la ventaja de que puede ser lanzado desde una distancia remota y sin necesidad de arriesgar tropas. Utilícelos general, lo único que tiene que hacer es activarlos e introducir las coordenadas del objetivo… la tecnología hará el resto-

-… entendido señor… larga vida a Jotho- menciono el general antes de que la transmisión desde su región madre fuera terminada por el primer ministro y supremo comandante de las fuerzas armadas que ahora se encontraban lejos de sus respectivos hogares. Aun incrédulo de lo que había pasado y de la enorme cantidad de armas que tenía enfrente y con el código de activación apuntado en su mano izquierda… el destino de una región estaba en sus manos, solo que el joven general aun lo desconocía.

Sus pasos eran apresurados, las calles ardían y las balas de los Pokémon tipo hierva volaban por todo el lugar. Los reclutas Rangers se asustaban con facilidad y sus capitanes no podían hacer demasiado para protegerlos… las órdenes eran confusas… había que proteger a los civiles pero muy pocos civiles había en el lugar para proteger, si no es que no había ninguno en el lugar... Lynette corría como nunca había corrido en su vida siguiendo los pasos de sus compañeros quienes hasta ese momento aun habían evitado el conflicto directo, pero con cada paso que daban los sonidos de la sucia guerra sonaban cada vez más escalofriantes y cercanos. Gritos de dolor, lagrimas derramadas, vidas gastadas… el mundo se había transformado en algo atroz que ninguno aun podía asimilar.

-¡Fuego al frente cuidado!- grito la capitana y todas las tropas de inmediato se cubrieron como pudieron detrás de los escombros de un edificio colapsado. Un escuadrón del ejército de Jotho estaba al frente cerrando el paso a los novatos quienes se dirigían a su destino. El fuego alcanzo a dos Rangers quienes cayeron al suelo carbonizados sin poder hacer nada… mas por instinto de supervivencia que por cualquier otra cosa los Rangers sacaron a sus Pokémon y se dispusieron a presentar batalla.

En esa calle de ciudad Viridian había dos escuadrones enfrentándose sin piedad uno contra el otro, dejando claro que este era un conflicto que resultaba imposible resolver con palabras. Los edificios resentían los ataques de los dos escuadrones y ambos bandos sufrían perdidas… la muerte rondaba la ciudad y se hacía presente tanto en humanos como Pokémon.

-¡No los veo!- gritaba repetidamente un Ranger a su capitana quien cubriéndose de las balas semillas que volaban por los aires intentaba calmar a su escuadrón. Los jóvenes estaban confundidos y atacaban a todo pero el enemigo parecía no estar en ningún lugar. Los escombros de los edificios hacían tétrica la escena y la luz tenue opacada por el humo de los incendios sofocaba el ambiente y los pensamientos de la capitana.

-¡Dame el radio, hay que pedir ayuda!- grito la chica liderando a sus reclutas tan hábilmente como la comprometida situación se lo permitía.

En medio del caos con extrema dificultad el radio de comunicación llego hasta la capitana que de inmediato lo tomo entre sus manos y se dispuso a pedir ayuda al momento en que ordenaba a sus soldados no parar ni un instante de atacar al lado opuesto de la calle, aunque sabía perfectamente que sus ataques resultaban infructuosos y los enemigos que tenía enfrente poseían no solo una mejor organización si no más experiencia… la situación era adversa y el miedo a la muerte estaba dibujado en el rostro de cada una de sus tropas.

-¡Aquí la capitana Trude, mi escuadrón se encontró con un grupo enemigo en la intersección de lux y granada, estamos atrapados y necesitamos ayuda!- repetía una y otra vez de forma histérica la capitana… transmitiendo el miedo con el que se dirigía a los superiores a sus tropas que lentamente comenzaron a ceder en su infructuosa defensa, como si se estuvieran resignando a abrazar a la muerte como sus compañeros ya caídos.

-Capitana está en el sector 19 y se supone que se dirigía al 25 que está en el sector opuesto…- respondió la voz del cuartel general desde el otro lado del radio.

-¡Ya sé que no estamos donde deberíamos, ayúdenos!- grito la chica de forma histérica.

-No hay apoyo aéreo disponible, tendrá que salir de ahí por su cuenta…- respondieron del cuartel general haciendo que la mirada de la chica se llenara de lagrimas de desesperación y su furia se desencadenara arrojando al suelo el radio de comunicaciones, rompiéndolo en pedazos mientras que sus tropas observaban como la capitana se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos.

-¿Capitana…?- menciono Lynette mientras se acercaba lentamente a su compañera. Todos deseaban hacer algo para evitar que su compañera continuara desmoronándose frente a sus ojos sin embargo un silencio espectral se hizo presente en el campo de batalla, donde los sonidos de los ataques y la violencia de los golpes atestados en contra del grupo de guerreros se quedaron en silencio por un instante…

-¡Nos rodean!- grito uno de los reclutas al momento en que quedo envuelto en llamas de un ataque proveniente de un enemigo que ahora era visible, un Quilava acompañado de su entrenador, pero no estaba solo pues detrás de él venían mas uniformados, todos con el rostro cubierto y con sus Pokémon al frente atacando sin piedad a los desprevenidos Rangers quienes no tuvieron reacción alguna.

Uno tras otro los miembros del escuadrón fueron sucumbiendo frente a la violencia que los de la región Jotho desencadenaban sobre ellos. Solo uno quedo al final, uno de los 15 compañeros aun respiraba y estaba en el suelo simplemente esperando su fin, con lágrimas de frustración en los ojos mientras que los soldados contrarios reían ante el intento de resistencia que los muertos habían intentado tan valerosamente... incluso ante un rival tan superior, incluso a pesar de haber perdido el liderazgo y la esperanza… incluso aun, Lynette conservaba en su mirada un dejo de valor que era opacado por el miedo que sentía al ver su final tan cercano.

Los sonidos de las risas en el campo de batalla se hacían tétricas, la luz la había abandonado por completo y ahora caería en un lugar sombrío tal como siempre lo había detestado… Papá… susurro la chica a sabiendas de que su hora había llegad al final, pero el final aun no la alcanzaba.

Un fuerte estruendo llamo la atención del escuadrón de Jotho y por sorpresa dos de los miembros fueron lanzados violentamente a la distancia por lo que ellos pensaban que era una pila de escombros… sin embargo el movimiento de las rocas los hizo cambiar de opinión muy rápidamente. Los soldados dejaron de prestarle atención a la chica asustada que se encontraba en el suelo cubriéndose con sus manos la cabeza mientras el fuego enemigo se reanudaba en contra de un enemigo que no podían ver pero que los estaba haciendo pedazos uno tras otro. Finalmente la pila de escombros que se movía tomo forma y dio un potente rugido que impacto de lleno a los atacantes que aun quedaban de pie, un imponente Steelex se alzo sobre las ruinas de la ciudad atacando ferozmente a los soldados de Jotho, sin embargo estos no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y los lanzallamas en contra del poderoso Pokémon tipo acero no se hicieron esperar.

Steelex rugió y gimió al sentir las descargas de fuego que azotaban su largo cuerpo, sin embargo su dueña no permitiría que su monstruo fuera maltratado de esa manera. Completamente tomados por sorpresa la dueña apareció detrás de los soldados que atacaban a su Pokémon. Esa gabardina negra con emblemas que asemejaban a las rayas de un Raikou apareció nuevamente frente a Lynette quien observaba desde el suelo como con enorme facilidad y gracia en sus movimientos la suprema comandante de los Rangers destrozaban a todos los que se le oponían. Una Ranger como no había visto jamás… su cabello sujeto por dos coletas que colgaban a sus costados se movía al mismo ritmo que la chica, su rostro era hermoso pero poseía una enorme seriedad mientras que su cuerpo parecía delicado pero poseía un enorme potencial y una fuerza como nunca había visto antes la novata. Las delicadas manos lanzaban puñetazos tan fuertes que incluso los Pokémon que se le enfrentaban directamente salían lastimados ante semejante poderío. Sus piernas torneadas eran largas y se lucían con ese uniforme que portaba, sin embargo eran el terror de los hombres que luchaban contra ella pues eran la parte más fuerte de su cuerpo y con la que más golpeaba a sus contrarios. Un autentico ángel de la justicia… un ángel o un demonio… un demonio que abatió por completo un escuadrón por si misma…

-Jennifer…- susurro la castaña de caballera castaña clara y trenzada al momento en que observaba a la guerrera al frente de ella alzarse victoriosa sobre los cuerpos de sus enemigos abatidos.

-¡Levántate!- grito la comandante y al instante la delicada chica obedeció la orden de su superior, que era en demasía opuesta a la capitana Trude. -¿Dónde esta el resto de tu escuadrón?- añadió la guerrera.

-…Pues- menciono Lynette mientras observaba en el suelo a su alrededor a sus compañeros al igual que a sus respectivos Pokémon sin vida.

Jennifer quedo en silencio un instante mientras su expresión cambiaba súbitamente al observar los cuerpos de sus compañeros uniformados muertos. –Tu vienes conmigo entonces- añadió la comandante antes de ponerse en marcha con facilidad moviéndose entre los escombros mientras que la castaña de ojos azules y cabello trenzado difícilmente podía seguirla, aun dudando acerca de lo que tendría por delante a partir de ese momento en el que debería seguir las ordenes directas de la suprema comandante de la región.

-¡Vamos Jeena!- gritaba Mia dando ánimos a su compañera en repetidas ocasiones mientras la castaña de pelo largo intentaba dar órdenes a su Totodile en un desolado pero verde campo de la región Sinnoh al momento en que la luz del atardecer comenzaba a teñirse de dorado y Dante con su cabellera pelirroja y sus ojos azules observaba a las chicas practicando una rutina de coordinación.

Jeena era torpe en muchos aspectos, a pesar de ser mayor que Mia era la pequeña la que instruía como una mayor a su compañera, aplaudiendo sus triunfos y corrigiendo sus errores mucho más de lo que la castaña de cabellera larga era capaz de soportar.

La sonrisa de la hija del campeón legendario era inigualable a pesar de la situación oscura que el mundo vivía, a pesar de las noticias y del humo que se podía apreciar muy a la distancia en dirección hacia el sur que confirmaba que el mundo ya no era el mismo, a pesar de todo eso Dante continuaba observando a las dos chicas quienes actuaban de acuerdo a sus edades sin importar la situación… o al menos en ese momento no importaba.

-La cena ya esta lista, Vengan antes de que se enfrié- menciono el pelirrojo, acto seguido las dos chicas corrieron hacia la improvisada mesa que el campeón de la región Hoenn preparo en un tronco. Así los tres amigos se sentaron a comer.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez necesites un impulso adicional, ¿no tienes otro Pokémon?- pregunto Mia a su compañera con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

-…no, no tengo otro… Papá no me dejaba salir mucho del gimnasio así que nunca tuve oportunidad de capturar otro- respondió tímidamente la coordinadora.

-¡No te preocupes, seguro tu y yo atraparemos muchos Pokémon!- respondió alegremente la pequeña Mia.

-No lo creo Mia- respondió en tono serio el pelirrojo mientras las dos chicas lo observaron súbitamente.

-¿Por qué no Dan?- replico Mia al instante.

-Hemos viajado casi por tres semanas y no hemos visto un solo Pokémon salvaje a pesar de que vamos hacia ciudad Snowpoint cruzando los campos y los lugares donde los Pokémon frecuentan- respondió seriamente el entrenador experimentado mientras que el silencio se apoderaba de todos una vez que sus palabras habían cesado.

-¿Y cuanto falta para llegar a ciudad Snowpoint?- pregunto Mia nuevamente con los mismos ánimos renovados de siempre, con la misma sonrisa y con su Pokémon Bellosom observando al pelirrojo en espera de una respuesta y ambas con la boca llena de la comida que el mismo les había preparado.

-Hay un pueblo de camino, llegaremos mañana para abastecernos de provisiones y comprar un abrigo para ti- respondió el pelirrojo.

-¡Pero no tengo frio yo nunca tengo frio!- respondió la chica emocionada con la boca llena.

-Mia, compórtate un poco, al menos traga antes de hablar- Añadió Jeena a la conversación mientras alimentaba a su dinámico Pokémon.-Aun no puedo creer que alguien que come así sea la hija de la coordinadora legendaria- susurro la castaña mientras Mia la observaba con la boca llena y un gesto de inocencia en su rostro.

El silencio del anochecer comenzaba a apoderarse del lugar y el frio del norte de la región abrazaba a los jóvenes que acampaban lejos de los caminos. Las dos chicas en una sola tienda de campaña descansaban mientras que Dante como era su costumbre se quedaba afuera observando el cielo nocturno y alimentando eventualmente la fogata para mitigar el frio nocturno, calentándose únicamente con su Pokémon Arcanine que dormía a su lado, siempre sin desapartarse.

Las dos amigas y los dos Pokémon dormían profundamente hasta que Mia despertó con deseos de atender una sencilla necesidad fisiológica. Sin que nadie se percatara la chica salió de la tienda y observo a su guardián cuidando la fogata con la mirada fija al cielo estrellado y su mano izquierda apoyada sobre el lomo de su fiel Pokémon.

En silencio absoluto Mia atendió lo que debía hacer y se disponía a volver a la comodidad de su tienda de campaña hasta que un sonido claro y bastante ruidoso se apoderaba del horizonte. Dante se puso de pie al instante al igual que su Arcanine quien detecto el sonido mucho antes que nadie. Cinco maquinas voladoras surcaron el cielo nocturno de la región Sinnoh con sus luces llamando la atención de todos quienes los veían de lejos así como el emblema de la región Jotho en el costado.

Al instante la frágil chica corrió a abrazar a Dante quien correspondió el abrazo de la nerviosa chica mientras sus cabellos se alborotaban con el viento de las maquinas voladoras y la tienda de campaña que habían levantado aun con Jeena adentro salía volando… sin embargo tan de repente como fueron vistos a la distancia los helicópteros de la región enemiga pasaron de largo a los jóvenes que acampaban y continuaron su camino.

-Van al norte…- susurro Dante a la chica que abrazaba.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos paso?- grito Jeena saliendo de entre sus cobijas con el cabello hecho un desastre.

-Nada, intenta volver a dormir- menciono Dante soltando el abrazo de Mia. Después de levantar la tienda nuevamente las dos chicas continuaron su sueño mientras Dante las observaba de cerca en esta ocasión. Su mirada veía la belleza de Jeena así como la timidez con la que abrazaba a su Totodile mientras dormía. Caso contrario era Mia quien incluso dormida tenía una hermosa sonrisa y los mechones de su cabello invadían su rostro.

-¿Por qué nos teníamos que conocer así?- susurro Dante mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar de ese día tan agitado que había vivido…

De entre los escombros de un edificio colapsado una mirada de ojos azules se asomaba en busca del origen de los sonidos que escuchaba, sonidos que no cesaban incluso a la mitad de la noche oscura iluminada solo por algunas estrellas que se dejaban entrever entre el manto de sofocante humo de los incendios de la ciudad verde que era la capital de Kanto.

-Intenta descansar algo Lynette- menciono la comandante Sawyear a su joven recluta quien aun se veía bastante nerviosa e incapaz de asimilar la situación que vivía.

-No creo poder dormir…- respondió con la voz entrecortada la chica de cabello trenzado.

-Entonces hablemos un poco- menciono Jennifer. -¿Dime de dónde eres?- pregunto nuevamente la chica de cabello castaño.

-Soy de pueblo Lavanda- respondió Lynette sin levantar la mirada.

-Pueblo Lavanda es muy bonito… hace años que no lo visito, aunque para ser honesta contigo no tengo ningún recuerdo agradable de ese lugar- menciono la castaña mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia el frente de batalla.

-Ya que respondí a su pregunta, ¿Podría usted contestar una pregunta mía?- agrego la joven de cabello trenzado susurrando a la comandante ante la presencia de enemigos que aparentemente se alejaban de la zona donde las chicas podrían emboscarlos apropiadamente.

-Está bien ¿Qué es lo que deseas preguntar?-

-… Esta guerra, ¿Por qué comenzó?-

La comandante se quedo en silencio, espiando a los enemigos que se alejaban en grandes números de la ciudad, alterando los aparentes planes de conquista apresurada que tenían… un aparente movimiento sin sentido. Jennifer respiro profundo y volteo la mirada a su compañera. Su expresión había cambiado, ahora parecía mucho más honesta aunque también más triste al no poder dar la respuesta que ella desearía.

-La verdad es que no lo sabemos… hace ocho meses la región Jotho cerró todo contacto con el exterior. Las noticias no entraban ni salían de esa región. Fue en algún momento de ese tiempo que algo ocurrió dentro de la región, algo que aun desconocemos… un evento dramático y muy serio del que nos culpan a nosotros por alguna razón. Cuando la invasión comenzó conseguimos capturar a algunos de los soldados enemigos… nos odian aunque se niegan a decir por qué… lamento no tener una mejor respuesta Lynette-

-No se preocupe comandante… es más de lo que podía esperar…- respondió tímidamente la nueva recluta de los Rangers.

-Ahora dime, ¿Por qué te uniste a los Rangers en estos tiempos oscuros cuando hubiera sido mucho mejor para alguien como tu permanecer en casa?- pregunto la comandante.

-… Papá- respondió la chica tímida. –Papá solía ser un Ranger, incluso peleo bajo las ordenes de Arsfield en la crisis en Viridian hace catorce años-

-¿Aun sigue siendo un Ranger, en que escuadrón esta?- pregunto Jennifer.

-Se retiro hace seis años… él, no sé, siempre quiso un hijo para instruirlo en sus pasos y sentirse orgulloso de que el apellido de los Byron siguiera con honor… pero me tubo a mi-

-¿Y tú te enlistaste debido a eso?-

-Creí… que no solo él estaría orgulloso, sino que también todos los que me conocen… nunca he hecho nada importante en mi vida… solo quiero que los demás me recuerden no por ser una mocosa tímida de 16 años quiero que me recuerden por lo que yo quiero ser y no por lo que ellos creen que debo ser- replico molesta la chica.

-Creo que se lo que se siente… querer ser algo que todos te dicen que no puedes hacer… al menos lo hiciste por ti según veo…- respondió la comandante nuevamente susurrando mientras más tropas de la región contraria se retiraban de las calles y los sonidos del combate lentamente se apagaban de las calles de la capital de Kanto.

-Ahora mi pregunta… y por favor quisiera que fuera lo más honesta posible… ¿En verdad tenemos posibilidades de ganar esta guerra?-

Jennifer aparto la mirada del frente y miro esos ojos azules que la observaban fijamente… era imposible mentirle a esa chica.

-No… no tenemos posibilidades de ganar, no así. Somos superados en número y lo único que podemos hacer es valernos del terreno de nuestra región para emboscar a los ejércitos que nos invaden… si perdemos el puerto de ciudad Vermillion perderemos nuestro principal punto de comunicación con el exterior y después de ver lo que paso en pueblo Pallet..-

-¿Es verdad que fue destruido?, ¿Pero y el campeón?-

-Ash Ketchup no estaba en el pueblo cuando el ataque inicio… parece que esta con su esposa en la región Hoenn por el momento, aunque no sabemos nada de él o de su familia. De cualquier manera el puerto aunque es pequeño fue atacado con todo y termino siendo destruido… nos atacan por mar y por tierra, estamos perdiendo la capital y la única orden que hay por el momento del primer ministro de la región es la de evacuar a los civiles… después de ver arder pueblo Pallet el ingenuo aun cree que podrá entablar dialogo con Jotho…-

-¿Existe alguna manera de detener todo esto?-

-Tal vez… hace catorce años en esta misma ciudad el crimen organizado cayo finalmente y el mundo tuvo un periodo de paz como nunca se había visto, pero esa batalla la ganamos gracias a una sola persona, un hombre con el que hoy ya no podemos contar, un hombre que hizo una vida y una familia… y yo le prometí que no volvería a pedirle nada…-

-Red Arsfield…- susurro la tímida Ranger.

-Es ingenuo creer que el nos ayudara, incluso ahora en la situación en la que el mundo se encuentra… No… no le puedo pedir ayuda-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque él fue el que puso el mundo a mi cuidado… no puedo decirle que no pude con la responsabilidad que él me dio ni decirle que es mi culpa que los Rangers se hayan dividido en cinco grupos regionales en vez del gran organismo internacional que eran… no puedo decirle que arruine todo por lo que el lucho tanto…- respondió Jennifer casi al borde del llanto.

-¿Comandante… no está… muy silencioso todo?- interrumpió Lynette.

-Sí, sí lo está- respondió Jennifer al instante en que se puso de pie de un salto y salió a la calle de entre los escombros que le servían de cobertura. La chica no solo no recibió daño alguno sino que también confirmo que no había ningún grupo de soldados enemigos en la ciudad.

Las montañas de la distancia mostraban resplandores que a la chica se le hicieron familiares al igual que a muchas de sus tropas quienes al notar la ausencia de enemigos reales en la ciudad comenzaron a abandonar sus posiciones de batalla y se reunían en los claros entre los devastados edificios y casas. Algunos se alegraban al ver lo que parecían ser fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el panorama a la distancia de las montañas del oeste en dirección a la región Jotho, sin embargo las luces no eran multicolores, solo potentes flamas que se elevaban al cielo y lentamente comenzaban a tomar curso hacia los espectadores.

-No me gusta nada esto…- susurro Jennifer mientras que su compañera Lynette observaba a su lado el mismo espectáculo.

Una de las flamas que iluminaban el cielo se acerco cada vez mas y mas a una enorme velocidad hasta que comenzó a surcar los cielos de la ciudad en ruinas, un espectáculo que pocos sabían describir debido a la mezcla de emociones extrañas que los defensores de Kanto sentían en ese momento, sin embargo todos los sentimientos se aclararon cuando el espectáculo llego a su punto climático. Un poderoso choque y una explosión cimbraron los cimientos del centro Pokémon de la ciudad mientras que el concreto salía despedido en todas direcciones al igual que una parte de la fachada colapsaba sobre si misma debido al fuego del impacto.

El pánico se apodero de los Rangers quienes confundidos comenzaron a correr en distintas direcciones sin sentido… los edificios colapsaban y no podían resguardarlos mientras que quedarse en campo abierto resultaba en una muerte horrible y dolorosa… los guardianes de la justicia estaban en medio de una lluvia de fuego que no podían entender. Los ataques a las llamaradas que caían sobre ellos no detenían su caída… todo esfuerzo parecía en vano y solo la comandante conservaba su calma. Jalando a su compañera del brazo fue capaz de salvarla de varios impactos mientras ambas corrían.

-¡Retirada!- gritaba una y otra vez Jennifer mientras corría esquivando todo lo que volaba a su paso y el fuego caía desde el cielo… un terror que se prolongo por el resto de la noche en la región Kanto.

Al amanecer el humo cubría por completo la ciudad al igual que el fuego sin control… Jennifer observaba desde las ruinas del observatorio como en una sola noche toda su ciudad natal había sido reducida a cenizas sin que ella pudiera haber hecho nada para evitarlo.

-¿Comandante?- menciono Lynette a la chica que se lamentaba por ver su cuidad destrozada.

-Ordena la retirada a los Rangers que aun continúen con vida Lynette, no podemos continuar defendiendo así… tengo que hablar con el primer ministro de la nación y organizar las fuerzas para el contraataque… es estúpido creer que esto terminara solo con un discurso… Jotho quiere venganza… aunque no se por que…-


End file.
